I'm not her
by manders forever
Summary: Two lovers divided by age, could he send her away and still love her the same of has the haunting of other women taken the tull. Kirommy! also a little slash mention of Conner and Ethan
1. Tickles

**Disclaimer- i don't own the power rangers, but i do borrow them ever once and while.**

* * *

I'm not her

**Chapter one: tickles**

He walked alone down the cold stairs that lead to his life. He had thrown his life into dino research in hopes that the painful memories of forgotten loves. However they were buried deeper then even tommy could admit.

That's why he could allow her to stay with him, because she deserved better then him. He alone was nothing more then a fallen hero, a shadow of a man. He wanted to be forgotten; it valid the pain.

But she didn't give up not until he forced her out of his life. But that chapter was over they were all gone. He looked around the lair hoping to see her strumming the guitar while she watched conner bounce a ball to ethan who dodged it with his laptop then trent complaining about his art work.

But tommy knew they were destining for greatness and he couldn't stand in the way. He once was a loner, he was again. As he fought tears of despair and abandoned he didn't hear her coming in to the house.

Kira turned the key in the door hoping to find him waiting for her. But she was greeted with darkness she walked in to the house. Finding parts of his suit, she shook her head thinking, Tommy never took care of himself.

As she collected the other garments she remembered when they first met. She laughed he never looked like a doctor, she remember he tried to save her. He sent them home after the first battle but kira couldn't just go home.

_The others got to go home to people who were concern for them. That the attack was to close of call at school; but her step mother was off in paris shopping for something, her father was on business. This was code for one of his many affairs. She missed her mother more that night then she ever had. She just wanted someone's arms to hold her and tell her that she was okay. _

_She went home, took a bath hoping the feelings of being scared would leave but she could shake them. That's when she go into her car and drove to Tommy's she knocked twice. He answered not looking surprised at all and welcomed her into his arms. Arms which she cried into, that night they formed a great bond. _

A bond kira would be damn to allow broken. She placed the clothes on the couch and noticed the door to the lair was open. She frowned and asked herself "why on earth Tommy would be as stupid as to enter the ruins alone."

Her dress swayed as she enters the lair, Tommy's back was to her. She hated watching him look so destroyed. His world was in this research she knew that.

"Tommy"

He jumped at the voice but didn't turn to look at her. He just kept on with his work.

"You should be at prom having fun with the guys." Tommy said still not looking at her.

Kira rolled her eyes

"And you shouldn't? You should be there trying to stop them from spiking the punch." Kira still hoped Tommy would look at her.

"I had to get out of there I'm not ready for loud crowds." Tommy shrugged his shoulders and picked up another item to save.

"I know I remember Tommy I"… but Kira was cut off by Tommy. "

"Kira I think its best if we just say our goodbyes and leave." Tommy now looked at Kira but what she saw was pain and hurt in his eyes. She never had seen any one look so broken.

"Is that what you want Tommy for me to leave and never come back?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"Just say the word Tommy tell me to leave, tell me you don't love me anymore." Rushed out of her mouth be fore she had the chance to think about what was being said.

Tommy pushed passed her, "Kira I made a mistake I'm sorry but no I don't love you."

Tommy then turned back to his work tears formed in his eyes and he bit his lip to keep from crying.

Kira felt her world was falling apart she need Tommy more then ever now. And he just casted her away like everyone else did, she had hoped that Tommy would see that they were one in the same. Just cast off the world didn't want.

She drew strength she didn't know she possessed. Fine have it your way you self-destructive, bastard. You cry because people you love have walked all over you but you allow then to. What do I have to do? I AM NOT HER, I AM NOT KIMBERLY.

"Kira I"… Tommy was then cut off by Kira again.

"No Tommy you said enough I get it I'm just some screw-up that landed in your bed. Did I take the edge of missing kim off or what?" Kira couldn't believe she had asked that question that she pushed that button. She always wondered if she was a replacement but the question was never asked until now and she could see that this was a low blow.

Tommy stood there shocked, he never thought Kira would ask that question she knew that his past was something in which he was running from but to have her ask this was too painful and he closed up.

"Remember this Tommy as you dream of her at night and who ever else that fills your bed. No one and I mean no one would love you like me. All you had to do is asked me to stay, or do you even know me at all?" With that Kira throw back her communicator; Kira ran out of the lair, the house and soon out of his life.

Tommy watched as she left, the words shared stunt in the back of his mind. She was right he did allow the people to hurt him. He still couldn't believe she actually left him. He went to bend over and collect her communicator when a slight tickle in his arm he didn't think much until the tickle became a piecing pain in his arm. He soon noticed that his heart beat steed up and was unconscious soon after.

* * *

Bare with me please i am trying to rewrite the story showly so you might have to reread some chapters i just dont like it that much. Oh well please read and review any feed back is better then none. thanks Manders 


	2. Coffee for Two, Water for One

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes. **

**Chapter Two: coffee for two, water for one**

Kira shifted in the chair which was sitting next to Tommy's bed side. The nurse walked in she smiled at Kira. Are you Mrs. Oliver?

Kira looked up from Tommy, "What?" She asked the nurse then blink "oh yes!"

The nurse's smile was sad the she thought poor dear must be newly wed's said the young man had a heart ache this early in life. "The doctor said he needs rest, and would have to say off his feet for two months." She then gave her small smile.

He had a small heart ache which doctors were stunned as to why. The nurse continues to explain what the doctors found out and that he should be waking soon. The nurse then left but told Kira to buzz if she needed anything.

Kira honestly didn't care what cause it all she knew is that Tommy was laying in that hospital bed. Kira had forgotten to give him back his key, upon returning she found him passed out in the lair.

She was scared for the first time in her life, she thought about the horrors of losing him.

Kira was starting to drift off to sleep when a hand touched her shoulder, looking up to see that the hand belong to, she was welcomed with a smile from Conner.

"Hey!" Kira said as she stretched her body out.

"Hey! Want to get a cup of coffee?" Conner asked holding out his hand he looked like he's been awake for a few days, Kira thought.

"Yeah I need something to eat also!" Kira said taking his hand.

Conner smile "Great I know this really crappy place to get food!" Accepting her hand.

"Ha Ha Conner! Thanks" I honestly need the distracting.

Side by side Conner led Kira to the café in the hospital, more talk of Tommy followed.

Sliding down into the booth Conner asked Kira "How's he doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders "The same sleeping now doctors say he be fine in a few days can come home day after tomorrow." They stay down with their coffee's Kira slowly sipped her as she talked to Conner about Tommy's condition.

"That's great!" Conner said taking another slip of coffee.

"Yeah only thing is he needs someone to watch him, been put on bed rest for two months." Kira said looking into her untouched coffee.

"Oww poor Dr.O, he's gonna go stir crazy." Conner said shaking his head. I wont want to be Dr.O he thought.

"Tell me about it Conner!" Kira said stirring her coffee around still not have taking a drink.

"Who is gonna helps his around the house, or in other words baby-sit him? Conner asked Kira taking his last sip of coffee.

"Hayley said his parents went on a cruise and won't be back for like six months and there is no way to contact them. His old team mates are busy; Jason's life Katherine just had baby number two. Adam just started a new movie, rocky has his business. Hayley said that she even consider kim but then thought better.

Then she thought about doing it but with you, Trent and Ethan going on your road trip of man hood! That leaves her shut at the café. So there's only one person left." At that moment she went silence.

"Ha ha Kira but yeah we wanted to go but many we shouldn't go?" Conner's eyes fell to the floor feeling guilty leaving his mentor when he was in such a condition.

"Don't think about it Dr. O would be so angry you guys won't hear the end!" Kira said getting that attitude Dr.O always said she was defiantly a yellow. Which she took pride in the idea she was her color she was just like the others chosen before her.

"Yeah I know but what about him? Can we just leave our mentor in at this time." Conner asked

"He would have wanted you to go you guys need this bonding." Kira smile go for Tommy.

"I mean Hayley will be busy with the cyber café and you're going to New York!" Conner continued.

"Wrong I am staying here where I am needed!" Kira said firmly

"Kira your dreams"… Conner said looking surprised by the news.

"my dreams are to have Tommy happy and safe in my loving arms. I don't want to lose him over music. I can wait a few years attend the local college." She said with that she stood up.

"How are you going to tell him?" Conner said gathering the cups and trash.

"I'm not sure yet any suggestion?" Kira shrugged her shoulders.

"No nada just wait a few days." Conner shook his head throwing away the trash.

"Thanks Conner. I should get back he might wake up looking for me." With that she turned to leave only to hear the question.

"You love him don't you Kira?" She turned to look at Conner when did he grow up and become Mr. Adult. When had any of them grown up? She must have missed the memo.

"Yeah mcknight I do. Then don't give up on him, promise me that because I didn't give up on Ethan and look at us. Strong for one year!" They hugged one more time as Kira walked back into Tommy's room waiting.

Mean while

Tommy sat in his bed thinking about what the doctor told him. He would have to take it easy for a few months, not what he wanted at all. He looked up as the door open and Kira walked in.

Even in the dim light of the hospital, and a tear stained face she was gorgeous. She saw he was a wake… "oh you're awake!" Surprise and happiness filled her senses, "good I was beginning to worry when your were gonna wake."

Tommy tried to wrap his mind around Kira being there at the hospital. "Why aren't you in new York?" His words came out harsh but he didn't mean to make them that way. "I couldn't get on that plane with you lying in a hospital bed." Kira said then pour some water for him which he took slowly.

Walking closer Tommy's eyes priced though her, "you gave up the meeting?"

Damn he could read though her like a book, she thought.

"Why?" Tommy asked taking the water.

"Because I love you and you need me. Regardless of what you think Tommy you need me. So I am not going any where for the next four months it's me and you." Sitting down the chair next to his bed she waited for him to make the next move.


	3. my heart is where you are

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes. **

Chapter three: my heart is where you are

Tommy sat in the wheel chair with a nurse waiting for Kira to bring the car. "I still don't know why I can't walk out to the car Tommy said in a huff."

The nurse shook her head how many people say that a day she thought. "Be lucky you can walk at all some people will spend there whole life in that chair never knowing the pleasures of walking."

Tommy blushed a little where was Kira, "it is nice to have a sister that can help you" the nurse said pushing him out the door. Tommy looked at her, "oh no she's not my sister she's"… he pause what was she?

"Oh" the nurse seems to catch on when Kira pulled up. The nurse smiled helping Tommy out and into the car, "okay kids remember you must take the meds three times a day and walk thirty minutes." The nurse hand Kira his belongings, she nod to Tommy "she's the one worth keeping trust me."

Kira got in the drivers seat of Tommy's jeep "ready to head home Tommy?"

"Yeah Kira I'm so tired." Tommy lean back and closed his eyes. He waited for his doom of summer, four months on bed rest. He would even miss a how month of school.

"Well you can sleep if you like, Hayley will be over later to help clean out the ruins we call your house." Kira said pulling out of the drive way.

"Funny Kira aren't we!" tommy felt the car halt to a stop, he open his eyes to see a dog walk by. Kira however had placed her hand out to halt him back.

"Well I do try, but I am no Ethan. Weird not having them around now for almost two years they have been in my life and soon they will just"… she tried to keep her voice strong in a lot of ways there were no longer the assume four. There was a reason to be friends.

"Kira you are wrong with that they will never just go; no matter where or when they leave they shall be there in a moments notice. You guys are bounded to a net work of rangers for ever. Not even death will stop that."

"They are your family for now and ever!" Tommy said thinking back to kim and Jason.

They stopped at a red light, Kira looked over at Tommy, and she asked him the question which hung in her mind.

"Including you?" she then looked away here he was with his new reason why not?

"Kira I we should talk about this later when I am not so tired." With that tommy closed his eyes willing sleep to find him.

Of course" she stepped on the gas right now getting away from Tommy was the most important thing she could just dump him in his room and leave him. Her mind was spinning she need time to think or better yet to write.

She could feel her hands itching to writer. Lyrics hung in her head as she pulled into the familiar driveway. "Okay Tommy lets get you in bed and resting so I can get this house clean".

"Kira you don't have to"… but Tommy was cut off by her hand raising into the air halting him.

"Tommy I have to stay here for least three months to get you back on your feet this house will be clean."

After getting Tommy squared away in his room she wonder into the guess rooms Tommy label the kid's rooms. Trent had taken his little attic and made a room for himself it was painted gray with accents of white. She notice how clean and cold it was like Trent never lived there with them.

She stopped at the boy's room, Ethan and Conner's room was painted jade with full size bed which had sage bed linens.

She smiled Tommy could decorate okay she then notice how blue and red slowly took over the room. Ethan's computer games lay out on the desk next to one of Conner's soccer balls. It's been a week and I miss the guys, they won't be home for months.

She set the soccer ball down and went to her room; Tommy had this room fixed up right after they became a couple. He painted the walls ivory and had yellow accents around the room. Her bed she notices was made her pale yellow sheets with pink roses turned down.

Her guitar sat in the corner there's Ptera she smiled. She never notices how she slowly was moving in to his home. Her parents were the worst parents, when they found out they were so busy with themselves to care.

Her mother was like if you're safe then fine I have to fly to new York. Your father is out ageing. This really meant he was with his girl friend; they divorce a year after she became a power ranger. Her parents were young when they had her now they wanted lives of there own. She slowly started to hang out at Tommy's and soon practically moved in.

She went to her book shelf maybe I should move in, I will be here for a least three months. Besides mom is moving to La and dad is living in his condo. She didn't have anywhere else at the moment.

She started to write the lyrics which were floating in her head. She wrote them in the note book she pulled out from the book shelf when she heard a crash.

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened  
If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself  
If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and  
If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much_

_Ooh this could be messy  
But you don't seem to mind  
Ooh don't go telling everybody  
And overlook this supposed crime_

_We'll fast forward to a few years later  
And no one knows except the both of us  
And I have honored your request for silence  
And you've washed your hands clean of this_

_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me  
You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me  
I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian  
I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it._

Jumping from her chair she flew out of the room into Tommy's. "Tommy" she cried out when the bath room door was locked, again she knocked "Tommy"? No answer "Tommy you answer me now or I will kick this door down."

She counted…"One"

"two"

"three"

"four"

then the click of the lock turn she opens the door to find Tommy handing on for dear life. "what the hell were your doing" Kira yelled reaching for Tommy. She helped him get to the bed. "well what the hell do you think you were doing Tommy?"

"I had to go to the bathroom; I thought I could make it alone."

"Tommy I am not here for my health, I'm here for yours look at me Tommy I want you to be careful if you need me I'm here."

"Your on bed rest so deal with that because I will force you if that is what must happen." "Kira I am fine just a little power spill that is all"

Do you need anything Tommy?" Kira asked sitting next to him, Tommy started to shake his head no, and Kira signed and got up she turned to leave when Tommy reached out grasping her arm.

"Stay with me for a while Kira please" nodding she climbed into his arms they laid quietly together. Kira felt Tommy's breathe slowly down and she new he was asleep but she stay there with his arms wrapped loosely around her.

She signed she was where she wanted to be finally. Looking around the room she saw all the black that was in this room. She really should liven this room up tomorrow she thought as she drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks and please review!!!

Lyrics by Hands clean Alanis Morissette


	4. Learing to live

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes.**

Chapter four: learning to live

The sun shined on Kira's face forcing her to open heavy eyes, which darted around the room. Where she was this was not her room, no to much black and an arm rested over her. A face nudges her neck and reality set in she was in Tommy's room with Tommy sleeping next to her.

She soon felt herself settling in to his arms until the need for food entered her mind. Upon feeling her stomach proclaim food she edge out of her embrace with Tommy and went to make breakfast. Today Hayley was coming over to help get this place in order. Joy not that she didn't like Hayley but she wanted time with Tommy.

They had been secretly dating for a few months at the beginning of her senior year. But they broke up due to complications. Kira had sent a demo tape to new York, who invited her to join them in a meeting right after prom. She wasn't going to go because of Tommy, but when he found out he broke things off. She was furious with him did she mean so little he could cast her away.

Now she couldn't leave him, he needed her and deep down Kira knew she need Tommy also. She could attend Magnolia College which was half an hour away. She could take the basics there and even tone her skills.

She finished cooking breakfast and head up stairs for Tommy. He laid in bed half awake half not, she smile he looked so hot. She had to control the fit to just jump his bones then. How long had it been since they had…

"What?" Tommy asked while trying to fettle with his glasses.

"Sorry I was trying to determine if you were awake hungry I made pancakes?" Kira asked trying to conceal her blush.

"Thanks Kira ya didn't have to I had bread, I could have just made toast." Tommy said making it a no big deal about his eating habits.

"But the doctor said you aren't taking care of yourself not eating and with the whole power boost drain you need the nourishment." Kira nagged Tommy with a smile.

"Besides I know you have plenty of TV dinners." Rolling her eyes kira then picked off his plate.

"About last night Kira"…

"Save it Tommy you need someone, I was here nothing more I'm just your nurse until you are off bed rest them I have to find somewhere to live since mom is leaving and for La." Kira looked down she hadn't thought about where she would stay when Tommy didn't need her any more. she hoped he always would need her but that was too much to wish for no she would need a place in a few months.

"Kira you can stay here for how ever long you need, this place will always be somewhat a home to you!" Looking at her with a half smile Tommy took a bite of pancake.

Again thanks for breakfast." Kira smiled waving her hand and sipped her coffee. She moved to his bath room. Starting to fill his tub with water she moved to collection his dirty clothes.

"When your done its bath time, leave the door open. You have thirty minutes call me if you get winded. I'll wash this with mine." she gathered all his dirty clothes and turning to leave she heard.

"Thanks Kira"

Walking down stairs she heard the lock turn in the living room so Hayley was here. She entered the room looking around to find Kira in her house shoes and sleep wear carrying Tommy's clothes.

"Hey Hayley how's it going? Coffee's in the kitchen Tommy's in the bath and I have Landry. Holler if you need me."

With that Kira went into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast.

Hayley shook her head "did I miss something when they get married" she asked herself. She walked down to the dino ruins and slowly started to clean some things away.

Damn Zeltrax damn Anton, damn Tommy. Why did she always have to clean up the mess when was she going to get some one. Not that she wasn't happy but with Tommy they had been friends forever but they just wouldn't be more.

then Elsa came into the picture with Anton. However, Elsa didn't last with Anton she wanted to find herself again. Hayley found Anton hanging around the café more now that he was free.

She be lying to herself if she said she minded. She looked forward to his distraction mid day when they weren't busy. She even like how he brought her didn't kind of coffee's from around the world.

She signed and went back to work this is important the world needs the power rangers. She was sad at the idea of not becoming one but she knew she was one in her own right. After working for what seemed like hours she heard foot steps.

She continued to work, when she saw a glass of tea put in front of her, "thought you might need this, Tommy's sleeping again."

"You okay Hayley you look down?" she heard the voice ask.

Sighing she said "fine Kira just working hard."

"Anything I can do to help ease your work load." Kira asked sitting down next to Hayley.

"No nothing unless you can contact Billy and ask him if he will lend you his brain." Hayley knew that was low but she was just so stressed.

Kira looked hurt at the respond; after all she gave up new York to stay with Tommy. She was trying to keep the team together the boys ran off for some weird month road trip to find themselves. And Hayley who was her last hope shot her down.

"Sorry Kira just busy" Hayley said typing more information to the computer.

"I under stand Hayley, actually I need to go home and pack. See my mom is moving to La next week. I have until tomorrow to get everything I want out of the house. Will you keep an eye on Tommy he's sleeping and lunch is made."

"I didn't know Tommy was a child?" Hayley said she was getting angry by how they babied him.

"he's not but last night he got wind just using the bath room." Kira said worry in her voice.

"Oh that bad huh?" Hayley casted her eyes down she didn't know Tommy was that bad off. She didn't want to know how bad it was she wanted that freedom the others got.

"Yeah I just don't want a relapse."

"I understand go get what ya gotta do." Hayley said waving her hand off.

"Also have a few things to pick up for the week things are back in a few hours." Kira went to her yellow truck that her dad gave for her birthday. She had to admit his gifts were nice. She went to her room hoping her mother was gone again.

Yeah she was somewhere. She pulled out her suitcase and started to back her clothes. Soon she had the car loaded with stuff and went on to the store for Tommy's meds and food.

Three hours later she entered the house to hear the TV going in Tommy's room. She started to put things away and move on to unpacking her belongs when she felt eyes on her.

"Hayley's still in the ruins cleaning even heard a few screams of rekilling Zeltrax."

Tommy was standing at the door. Turning around Kira saw him "what are you doing up the doctor said bed rest."

"He also said 30 minutes of walking so this is mine. may I?" Gesturing to the chair by her window she nodded "yeah sit down."

"Kira about last night?" Tommy said looking out the window

"Tommy we have talked about this I am so okay with it. I get that its scary being 29 years old and having a heartache okay." Kira went to unpacking again.

"But that's it I'm not." Turning to look at him she noticed that he as aged a lot more then he should he as still young but in many ways he was beyond his own age. Being a ranger made you grow up fast seeing things that no one else should see, feel things not one else should. In the end what was it for humanity was still doomed in the end.

Tommy gave so much up for humanity own to be asked for more. the world owed them their lives. But all he asked for was a quite life alone. She wanted to have that life with him but he refused to allow her in.

"Tommy you shouldn't feel bad for last night were friends some times we need each other."

"Yeah but Kira I couldn't do that to you I shouldn't have asked you to be with me at all we should have never happened." He started to stand up but felt light headed. Lucky Kira's back was to him.

"Do you regret it Tommy our time together?" she asked still turned away from him. she was holding the shirt he gave her after their first time. She kept it for almost a year. She tucked it away a turned to Tommy.

"No I miss that time was like I was happy no matter what the problem."

"But Kira your whole life before you, you don't need me?" tommy stood now he could feel himself getting worked up.

She was angry now she wanted to yell to scream to throw something. "Why is it that everyone else can make my decisions for me? Why can't I decide where I want my life to go?"

"Maybe Tommy I want to be here with you in this small house where we raise a few little rangers alone. Grow old together and died here. I don't need fancy anything again I am not her I am me Kira and all I wanted was Tommy! "

Now pacing the floor she looked over at Tommy, "I am not staying here to nurse you back to health so you can died along because you allowed yourself to denied something good."

"Tommy I don't understand why you fight for innocent people to live but you wont fight for me. You won't fight to love me. The only thing I am asking for you won't do I just need to know I am worth it to you. That you love me but you won't allow yourself to a mit that out loud so fine I'll stay here until you do. Until you love me?"

Tommy watched Kira pace the floor tear flowing from her face as she continued to fight with him. He stood up and walked to her taking her into his arms he held her. No more words came she just cried. She needed him more than some career in music. She needed him to love her like she loved him. He knew he needed her so much that it hurt physically to be with out her.

"Kira?"

His voice broke the silent that had come over them her tears were the only sound. She looked up at Tommy tear stained her face. He hated to see her cry, knowing he did it to her hurt down in his bones.

"Kira I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have done this to you I should have known that this would have happened." In a minute Tommy saw her face light up then fall. All I can say is "I am truly sorry baby". With that thought lingering in her mind Kira felt the soft, sweet lips of Tommy's cover hers.

She felt his arms hold her tighter now bringing her closer to him. She felt her body reach to his and soon felt his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. She slowly parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slid in so slowly, when they tongues touched she felt a pleasure surge though her body she was home this was home he was home.

"Kira I would like to give us another try if you'll have me?" Looking at Kira Tommy looked so innocent waiting on her. She kissed him again and she felt him smile against her lips. "I miss you Tommy". "Me to Kira me to?"

Down stairs Tommy heard Hayley making noise as she was coming upstairs. "The lair is coming along great Tommy I have to get Anton out here later to help with some repairs."

"Okay guys tomorrow I can give Tommy a full once over and see where he is with healing." Hayley was smiling they were finally getting together they need each other so much.

"Okay thanks Hayley."

"Don't mention it Tommy if you excuse me I have a date to get ready for. She gather her information.

"Oh who Hayley" Kira asked as Tommy slipped his arms around her. He was getting tired she could feel it.

"Anton and I are trying it out; oh I hope this works Kira." Kira smiled she knew they belonged together.

"See ya guys remember Tommy after your spill the doctor said no sex until you can climb a flight of stairs." (got that from something gotta give)

Which caused Tommy and Kira both to blush as Hayley exited the house. "Let's get you to bed"

"Hey you heard Hayley." This caused Kira to roll her eyes "Tommy"… she used her warming voice.

Kira went down stairs to make dinner for them smiling she was finally home. She continued to make dinner when strong arms wrapped around her, making her jump she could smell his scent. "I thought you were asleep, you looked tired. I am but I can't sleep with out you."

"Well dinner is almost done then we can shower and sleep."

"You get all unpacked?"

"no but I got tomorrow I'm not going anywhere."

"My classes' won't start for another three days. Then I will be gone for three hours during the day." Tommy nodded at Kira while she stirred the food in the pan.

"Yeah, Kira are you okay with you know new York?"

"Tommy I wanted this life with you not some music career with out you. This is it for me I don't want any other."

They ate dinner with little conversation soon Kira's shower was out of the way. They lay together in bed watching TV. Tommy had fallen asleep about ten minutes before Kira wonder what it would be like ten years form now with Tommy.

She soon fell into a dream state.

Dream state:

Lying in bed with warm arms wrapped around her Kira felt tiny little fingers reach for her.

"Mommy?"

Her eyes shot open and saw four eyes starting back a little girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes smile "we made breakfast". That's when Kira notice a little boy whose hair was light brown like hers.

But the eyes that are eyes were those? The person the arm belonged to stirred, with a slurred speech he said look they made breakfast again.

"Are you hungry mommy?" The little boy's eyes seemed haunting they seemed so full of life and compassion. This would brother her until she place the eyes. Soon Kira found herself smiling and asking what was for breakfast. She ate a little then said "daddy's hungry also".

The kids looked sad and the boy who she gathered was Madison looked down. Now she notices the braces on his legs and the little girls scar on her face. Kira's smile wavier. "Guy's"… she asked silently pleading with them.

"Hey kids why not go watch TV with in the living room I need to talk to mommy." The kids walked off she notice the little girl Kayla help her brother out.

They turned and looked at Kira "we love you mommy no matter what!" She then turned to her what she gather was her husband to find Trent. Trent but the kids look nothing like him if anything…

"Trent what is going on, I am so confused."

"Kira you don't remember anything. Tommy was in a car accident with the kids. You and they survived but Tommy didn't." Kira went to get out of bed only to find her legs wont move. "What's wrong with me?"

"Your legs don't work anymore baby it's been three years. Oh god this has to be a dream!"

End dream

Kira woke in a sweat, her body still shaking from the night mare. Her movement woke Tommy as well, she felt arms slid across her body and soon found his familiar scent fill her nose. "Hey, what was the dream about?" In a hushed tone Tommy nudge her.

"I you… kids…. We had kids they were so beautiful."

"Must have been painfully beautiful to give you night mares."

"No they were… you died and Trent was my husband. I was cribbed. Oh Tommy it was horrible."

Even in the middle of the night Kira could still see his eyes. Those eyes they were Madison's. she soon felt her self nod off to sleep Tommy's arms resting around her. She was scared about losing Tommy. Even now she still hadn't come to the grips that a week ago she could have lost Tommy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review let me know if you like the story should I keep writing it or end it soon? I will be up loading more stories later.


	5. Breakfast made in Hell

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes.**

**Chapter Four: Breakfast made in Hell**

* * *

Tommy was sound asleep when a damn ringing kept waking him up. He went to reach the alarm chock which had moved now he decided when the ringing turned to knocking. He opened his eyes to see Kira sleeping soundly; he began to wiggle out of her embrace and down the stairs.

"Who every the hell you are better be holding coffee" Tommy said to the door as he throw it open. To his surprise stood Jason and Kat, he stood there for a few minutes until Jason asked.

"Can we come in?" Jason asked standing there with Kat who looked extra nervous.

"What oh sure yeah come on in guys." Tommy fumbled with the door leading them to the living room. "Can I get you guys anything, coffee I need coffee."

Running out of the room to make some coffee all eyes wandered to Tommy.

"Wow he's a mess now isn't he", Kat asked Jason.

He shrugged "something's up that's for sure."

At that moment Kira walked down the stairs, "Thomas James Oliver you better be sitting down reading the newspaper or else I am gonna release Ptera."

She froze not only was she wearing her pajamas but she just admitted to being a ranger.

"Hi" was all she could mange and then Tommy walked out.

He was holding three cups of coffee, "Kira" he said with a smile.

"Hi look we have guest." He said handing off the coffee.

"I can see that Tommy why don't you introduce us. And then sit down what did the doctor say damnit Tommy." She said taking his coffee and handing him juice. "Plus no coffee doctors other orders."

Blushing Tommy said, "Oh yeah Kira meet Jason and Katherine they are retired power rangers."

"Tommy," Jason and Kat scolded but Kira smile and asked "anyone yellow."

Jason and Kat seem to understand and smiled "no but Kat here was also had a flying zord."

"Yeah but kim was the first pterodactyl, she would know all about the whole Ptera granted I used that zord but she was never truly mine." Kat seemed sadden by this information.

"Yeah but yall were pink no offence." Kira said with a shrug. "None taken but you all the best of both worlds, you got a little pink and yellow in your powers." Kat seemed more understanding to this part.

Trini, Ashia, kim, Tanya would be proud as I am. She continued, "you come from a great history of strong woman. You have proved that the line hasn't stopped there."

"Thanks, so not to sound rude why you are guys here?" Kira asked now finishing off Tommy's coffee.

"Oh yeah about that first off why were you yelling at Tommy about taking it easy?" Jason asked his interest now pecked. "Oh that Tommy would you like to tell them?" Kira asked looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah I guess there's no easy way to tell you guy this but, I had a slight heart failure." He tried for it to sound so nonchalance.

"A what a heart attack, Tommy you're so young." Kat was now very concerned "why didn't you call any of us?" She turned to Kira now with a dour expression. However Kira's expression was nothing to rival with "because I tried and all I got were we are busy's leave a number get back when we can messages."

"Besides Kat it was nothing just does to all those years as a ranger. It worn on me and then I had a major power boost because of an accident." He sighed this was taking a lot of him.

"which caused him to be lodge in a coma, during that time it caused his heart to over execrate which cause the heartache." Kira said moving over to the coffee table and dishing out his pills."

"Wow bro who would know that we would be so old so young. Anyway the reason we are hear is that I finally asked Kat to marry me. Jason said with a slight awed to his words, he just shook his head.

"Wow bro congratulations, the both of you. Tommy said giving each a hug, he smiled to Kat. He knew this was a long time coming nearly six years. Poor Jason he was just so scared of turning into his father.

"Thanks, but that's not it sees Kat has asked kim to be one of her brides maids and I was hoping you would be my best man." Jason looked hesitant he was concerned about Tommy being his best man and he rushed on "I have asked Billy, Zack Rocky and Adam to be my grooms men, but you're my bro." He waited for Tommy to answer him. Both Kat and Kira looked on with worry and concern for there leading men.

"aw man would I." Tommy looked so happy at them both his best friends getting married; Kira and he back together, Hayley getting to gather with Anton who was next. He nuzzles Kira neck and smiled "And for kim well its time we mend fences."

Kira at that time had gathered the coffee cups and went to wash them out when hearing this information, he smile turned to a flown but only for a moment because Kat continued with the wonderful information. Kira stopped listening now in the kitchen, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to meet kim and how would she reach to Tommy and her relationship and the big what if was what if she wanted him.

However Tommy was calling her back into the living room, "Thanks so how long you are guys in town." Tommy asked them now that Kira was tucked into his side holding his hand. Although she thought I just got this hand back I don't want to loose it.

"Oh just for this afternoon there's a wedding dress store that Kat wanted to see." Jason said now holding Kat's hand. Her diamond sparking and again Kira wonder would they make it to marriage did Tommy want to marry, did he want kids. Where did she fit into this equation?

"oh well maybe dinner to night, Kira will ya let me go out." Tommy said bring Kira out of her daydream she smiled at Tommy's pokes.

"Well you have been good and you do need to use your 30 minutes of walking today. I guess that would be fine." She said nodding her head in approval she could see kit was sizing her up. "Kira we insist you come also that way you can monitor the patient." She said with a perfect smile.

Okay we will meet at this little Italian restaurant I know. Tommy wrote the instructions downs and said by to his friends leaving Kira and him alone.

She turned to him and smile lunch she asked. Receiving a nod she prepared it they sat in silence. Kira then went to the washing machine and took the clothes out to hang. Returning she cleaned the dishes and helped Tommy upstairs.

* * *

Hey Guy's sorry it took so long please read and review, I aslo made some more corrections. hope its easier just let me know. love ya manders 


	6. Dinner for three

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to borrow them sometimes.**

Hi everyone here's another chapter hope you like!!! manders

Chapter Six: Dinner for Three

* * *

Kira sat in her room trying to get ready for dinner that night; however when she went to lay out her clothes the doubts she was denying filled her head. She started asking herself the horrible what ifs! 

"What if he goes to the wedding and kim wants him back?

Will he tell her I have a girlfriend who is ten years younger than me?" Kira started to pace back in forth as what ifs took control of her rational mind.

"Will they share a joke and go on their ways or would he have too much to drink."

Then the scene played out for her. She could see him drinking for the first time since the heart attack; kim would be there to help herself to his hotel room.

As they enter the hotel room she could see his tie she picked out slid from his neck. Then kim unbuttons a shirt in which she pressed, then his pants that she had fitted perfectly to his round little ass.

"Her little ass!" She thought now her hands balling into fist.

Which she slept next to for the past week not only that but she had nurse him back to health damnit she had mended his broken heart and she be damn if she would do it again.

"No" she thought Tommy would choose she wouldn't stick around for his heart to break again. Hell she gave up new York for this.

At that moment Tommy knocked on her door Jason and Kat were waiting she made up a lie saying she had a headache believing her, he asked if he could bring her anything.

She felt her heart break "no Tommy" she said and waited to hear the lock in the door.

Grabbing so clothes she didn't realize that it was one of Tommy's but she slipped it on and went to the area in the house gym work out area down stairs.

She started basic tai chi work out soon she found herself crying on the floor, it was like she was mourning for her lost lover again.

She just didn't know what to do, who you talk to the only one she could talk to was Conner and he was still finding himself.

"She sighed that's it i'll just ride this ride until it's done. I was a ranger I must be strong, but then again so was she. But I'm not her, and she's not me. We may share the same zord, but she was never yellow." Kira said standing a little taller, that it until the phone rang.

She ran to answer it; hello she asked when a female voice came thought. "Hi is Tommy there?" The female voice asked.

"No he's out with friends can I take a message." Kira said not paying attention she started to flip though some menu's for take out.

"Yeah just tell him beautiful called, and she needs him to call back. Kira froze why had she called what does she want, more doubts come crashing down on her.

"okay" Kira said after she finally found her voice.

She was about to say goodnight when the voice asked she was talking to. "Are you the house keeper?"

The voice asked, now that Kira's mind was in over drive she pay not attention and mumble yeah good night. She hung the phone up and went to shower.

She heard the door open as she stepped out of the shower; she still felt sadness as she thought of him. Should she tell Tommy she wonder out loud? Yeah she should be the bigger person.

She then heard Tommy call to Jason see ya next month, take care Kat and thanks again for going out to dinner.

With that she heard the door shut.

She imaged Tommy taking off his jacket and placing it where it belongs, and then she could see him taking off his shoes sitting on the couch waiting for her to emerge and talk about dinner.

When did it become so easy, and why did she have to loose it so soon.

Her thoughts were invaded with an, "I'm home Kira" from Tommy as not to spook her when she heard banging.

She went though the motions and said "okay i'll be down in a minute."

Sighing she head down the stairs with anticipation.

She faked a smile and asked "have a good time?"

"Yeah I guess Kat question me about you, us and where this was leading." Tommy looked so worn out she thought to herself.

"Oh really?" Kira asked with an eye brow raised.

Yeah then she reminded me that I am not getting any younger. Tommy shrugged like this was no news to him.

"Oh she just was looking out for you, so are other rangers because beautiful called about 20 minutes ago. "Kira said looking at Tommy piecing.

"Yeah but I don't need another mot… what Tommy looked confused why?" Tommy asked looking shifty

"She didn't say but you need to call her back." Kira said now watching Tommy's every move.

"Kira… it's… it's probably nothing." Now Tommy looked away he couldn't quite meet Kira's eyes and she knew it.

"Tommy" Kira said in a strict tone.

Sorry I'm tired. He tried to wave it off but Kira wasn't having it. "Want me to help you to bed."

"If you don't mind" Tommy said standing up with Kira.

"Yeah come on, I run a shower for you." She helped him up the stairs and said "go get your clothes."

"Thanks Kira." Tommy said walking into the bathroom also.

"Un huh." She seem miles away now.

"Maybe we could have a good night song from my best girl", Tommy said with a wink.

"Sorry I'm not in the mood", Kira said shooting him down.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

Tommy enter the bath room in his robe, I missed you to night!

Oh well my headache was horrible sorry.

Is there something wrong? Tommy asked waiting for her answer.

"No nothing, my head that's all, long day i'll come check on you in about 20 minutes."

Kira said now she started towards the door.

"Kira?" Tommy called out.

What? She stopped dead

I love you! Tommy whisper to her.

Tommy then reached out to Kira only to find steam.

He continued to think as he showered. Wonder if it's about the wedding, surely she would know I attend to take her.

"Oh man she must think I don't because Kat mention about kim great."

Tommy stepped out "i'll have to talk to her about this."

Tommy is you out? Kira called from her room hearing a Yeah I am Kira. She then called out a goodnight. Waiting for Tommy to response Goodnight Kira I love you!

She then said yeah Ditto. And retired to her bed room.

* * *

Please read and review

* * *


	7. Bed for two!

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but sometimes I like to take them out and play with them.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Bed for two!

Kira lay in bed alone she couldn't sleep it was weird to be alone in bed. Kira started to drift off to sleep when she heard Tommy's screams.

She went racing into his room to find him having a nightmare. She stood there a moment watching him throw so punches in his sleep she then went to shake him.

But found him snapping himself out of the dream.

"Kira?"

She notice when he said her name how vulnerable he actually looked he was lost, calling for his savoir. The god of power rangers calling for her, it shook the foundation she stood for.

"I heard you screaming to see you."

She answered in an unsteady voice. He wanted her, he needs her, and he loved her. Forget kim she wasn't in the equation she was not her.

"How are you feeling?"

Kira asked passing him some water.

"Drained man I think I did too much today."

Tommy said taking the water tipping his glass to her. He smirked "okay so I admitted I was wrong."

"Really?" She asked with an astonished look she smiled.

"Happy now?" Tommy asked handing back the glass.

"No I'm not happy, move over." She climbed in with him she knew where she belonged with him. She cuddled around him and soon found a perfect spot.

"Now I am happy." she said falling asleep to the sound of Tommy's laughter.

Two weeks pasted and school started for Kira. She had finally gotten the routine down along with Tommy. Since Tommy was going crazy at home for the four hours she went to school every day, she would drop him off at Hayley's.

Then go to school and pick him up on the way home. She dropped Tommy off for his Hayley visit what they usually called it now.

And she went to school; at school she usually sat alone soon Conner would be here. Since he had decided teaching was his new passion. He was going for education in literature.

Surprise everyone but Ethan, Ethan she knew would be going to MIT a half hour drive from Reefside. Together Conner and Ethan were gonna get an apartment. She smile that would be nice.

She noticed the clock was dead on the wall and looked down at her watch. 45 more minutes of this class and she was free. Tommy had a doctor's appointment this after noon she was on pins and needles.

She didn't notice that a guy had sat down next to her. Hi the guy said. She smiled hi; she said back looking ahead again.

"My names Michael, And you are?"

"Kira!" She answered in a monotone.

"Nice to meet you Kira! So want to get some coffee after this class." Michael asked, taking out his notebook.

"Sorry but my boyfriend and I have plans." She said writing more of the notes.

"Oh sorry". He wonder off, leaving Kira to finish her notes. Soon she thought soon she would find out if all was well fro Tommy.

She left school and tried not to rush as she went to pick Tommy up. She arrived to Hayley's to find Tommy instruction a group of kid's about martial arts. She smile he always loved his karate.

He smiled at her, receiving a wave from her, she moved on to Hayley at the bar. "Hey Kira", Hayley said handing her a cool drink.

"Thanks Hayley, how was he today not to fuse hopefully, yesterday he was so unbearably." Kira said taking a sip she went on about what he was like the night before.

"He sat down and started his expo with the kids. Nothing much and you know Tommy when he worried." Hayley waved him off like it was nothing but Kira was still worried.

"Yeah but no creepy green eyed man walking around here right." Kira asked remember when he gets stressed, angry or sad he turns into he green ranger all over again.

"No Kira he was fine." Hayley said don't worry.

"Speaking of which here he comes." Hayley nodded to him as she took some more drink orders.

"Tommy would you like an anything before we leave Hayley's" Kira asked finishing her drink.

"No lets just go." She could tell he was nervous he sounded so broken, fragile. And that concerned her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything Tommy?" Hayley pressed he was working all day.

No damnit I just want to get this over with why are you starring at me? he said walking off to the car as Kira paid and apologized for Tommy's behavior.

In the lobby Kira started to zone.

Pulling out her notebook she started to write. It had been three weeks since she wrote anything, and poor Ptera was getting dusty.

They were waiting for Dr. Walsh, since Tommy had the first problem and landed himself in the hospital they went to him.

He was doing some blood work to on Tommy and was told his blood was strange. He went to investigate for him only to find the problem, after realizing what he knew he hide the blood work.

Then addressed the rangers about it after Tommy was saved, since then they used him for all there medical needs.

He always kept their secret. Today Kira sat in the lobby waiting on him, the nurse call their name, Tommy jumped up and practically ran down the hall to the office.

Dr. Walsh greeted them, after some small talk Dr. Walsh told Tommy he was now able to do light exercise.

After getting a physical Tommy left with Kira. More than happy.

Now they went home where Kira and Tommy enter the house to the phone ringing. Tommy answered the phone only to hear Kim's voice.

Hello kim, Tommy said in a monotone voice. Showing no emotions, Kira seemed to notice this and went to check the mail giving him some time alone with her.

There was a letter from all the boys, for both Tommy and Kira. She smile Conner's letter was a box marked open alone. She started back to the house now wondering what he had sent her.

She saw Tommy putting the phone down. "It was Kimberly he said, asking if I was bringing anyone to the wedding because she was hoping for a date."

"Oh you should take her!" Kira said shaking her head.

"Can't I already have a date?" Tommy answers slowly.

"Huh?" Kira said now placing the mail down including the box.

"See when I got the invitation last week it was addressed to Dr. Thomas Oliver and Mrs. Oliver( that's you Kira) it was from Kat she wants you there."

"She even made sure that we had a place to crash and I am to tell you make sure you at least bring an outfit of your color for the batoreltee party. "

"Okay then I guess I am going." Kira said she couldn't help but smile.

"Yup we will be able to see each other the whole week and you even get to meet the original rangers."

"Won't the boys be so jealous?" "Great!" She went up stairs with the package.

_Hey Kira,_

_I saw this and I knew you would love it. Also I have included all the guitar picks we found at our stops. Ethan says hi and Trent does also, and you must come visit him in London soon. He said that when we land in new York he's off to London but he wants you guys to come visit him when he's set._

_So it's been one hell of a road trip. I totally need to shower and sleep but what can I say this was the best trip of my life and although in to weeks it's coming to an end I know this was the best time of my life._

_So who is Dr.O? I'm planning on calling tomorrow we will be in Tennessee so it's a long stop. We miss you Hayley and Dr.O! Ethan says email more but we understand. By the way a little falcon emailed me that you got to meet the original red ranger. Hope you're got his autograph joking, joking honestly, and joking._

_What brought on the visit? Talk to you soon._

_Love ya_

Conner

She smiled and looked at the shirt in which he enclosed. The Shirt was black it was cut all over the place and sewing into the holes were yellow strips of fabric. She smile it was truly her shirt. But the wording was what gave it away.

"I'm just me!"

She thought about this and wondered how much Conner truly knew about her situation and couldn't wait until he called and she could hash out all the details.

She head down the stairs to make dinner, soon they found themselves in bed watching a movie until both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please Read and Review love Manders 


	8. The Call

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes.**

Chapter eight the call:

* * *

She woke the next morning to find the bed cold; Tommy left a note saying he would be in the lair. He wanted to test out his new equipment. She smile he loved his toys. She started to make breakfast, no school to day yeah.

The boys would be home in two weeks, she wanted to do something for a homecoming. Perhaps she could though a party for them.

As she finished breakfast and showered, the phone rang as she answered it three very distinct male voices came though the receiver.

"Kira its Conner! Hey give back the phone…

"Hey Kira its Trent, oh wait hey!

"Kira my girl was up its Ethan, hey no fair your not allow to kiss your way for the phone, oh what the hell here's the phone Trent. Come here Conner.

"Guys come on do that somewhere else. Honestly." Trent said to Conner and Ethan who were walking towards their bedroom.

"So Kira how's it been at the lair? Trent asked sitting down on the couch. It had been a worth wild trip but he was glad it was over soon.

"Better, things are looking up. Tommy is getting so much better and is now allowed to exercise some. What about you guys? Oh thanks for the guitar picks I love the new collection. She sat down in the living room, flipping though one of the magazines Tommy left about martial arts.

"Yeah, what can I say when we stop at some museums we always hit the gift shop. Conner got you that great shirt from it's a diva's word. Museums that were a shrine to Barbie, it was in the middle of now where but it was raining too hard to drive. So we pulled off there. Man Kira you should see the pictures. Conner and Ethan will be bringing them home with them. Sorry I won't see you but London is calling me. I have a business meeting the day after I land.

"Wow Trent, you so have to call me when you can. She was so surprised by this news he wasn't coming home.

"Of course, oh their done with their make out session here's Ethan. I'll see ya later I want to fresh up before we head out today. With that Trent went to his own room.

"Bye Trent.

"Hello, hello, is any one out there? Ethan called now taking the phone.

"Funny Ethan, how's it going? Kira asked now shifting the phone from ear to ear.

"You know the same as always, great make out sessions, but sharing a bed sucks. The boy kicks even when he's sleeping. Ethan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well you're dating him. Kira rolled her eyes at his last statement.

"I know but I wouldn't have any other way. He's my man.

"So you like all the wonderful letters. Dude you so have to see the pictures of the grand canyon. You'll it Kira. Anyway my computer has been able to get most wireless free ranges, but we went thought Alabama, I actually lost connection half way though.

"Thought I was gonna go crazy if Conner wasn't here. Gotta love him. Oh tell Hayley I have already made arrangements for off campus living. She keeps attacking my email account but she won't response to mine. Here's Conner I should check my emails while I have the chance.

"By Kira, hang ten.

"By Ethan i'll totally talk to Hayley.

"Hey Kira!" Another voice came on the line, the voice she was waiting for.

"Hey Conner I am so glad you called please tell me you have time for a long chat.

"Yeah sure I mean the guys wanted to take naps. Me, I was heading to the pool so spill girl.

"Okay first off when we got back from the hospital the next night we were a couple, again. Conner it's been so good until…

"Oh Kira that's so great what did I tell you. Wait what did you do? Conner asked he was about to congratulate her on a perfect relationship until it soaked in her plea.

"Nothing see here's the part you can't scream at Tommy's friends Jason and Kat are getting married. They stopped by the house to ask Tommy if he would be Jason's best man but the thing is Kimberly, Tommy's ex-girl friend will also be in the wedding."

Kira explained to Conner as she felt her heart drop into her lab.

"Kira slowly down, so what if she will, why they had to travel all the way to Reefside for that information?"

Conner was become more and more confused as this conversation continued. Woman he thought.

"Because Kat found this dress shop on the internet, she wanted to look at the dress. Well Tommy and kim had a horrible break up and haven't seen each other since then. Some say it was his first and only love."

Kira was now chewing at her lips with worry about the next information.

"So I have been freaking out the last few weeks because of this not only that but then she calls. Looking for Tommy the same night Jason and Kat show up. She said it was important."

"So Kira it might have been nothing." Conner tried to make her feel better over the phone but even he knew those were desperate measures.

"Until she calls again and Tommy is pale beyond belief, he's been different since that phone call."

"But now I have been asked to attend this wedding should I really go. Oh Conner."

"Yeah, number one reason to go is mark your man, two it's Tommy's friends eye candy, three because Tommy asked you to, and if you want I can come up with a four somewhere.

"How about it's the original red and second pink ranger's wedding.

"Yeah that's a perfect number… what?"

"You call me about Kimberly hart only to find out you got to me the original red ranger. Kira how could you." Conner was shocked she met the original red ranger and she didn't get a autograph for Conner he was so thunder shocked.

"Sorry Conner I woke up and walked down my stairs to find them in the living room. They seem to like me." she shrugged it off she had more to worry about.

"Kira go by a new outfit for the wedding, stop worrying about Tommy. If it was something to worry about why would he even take you to the wedding? Go have a great item, love him. He chose you and remembered you are not her.

"Thanks Conner I should go, I really have an itch to write.

"Okay I wanted to take a few laps in the pool.

"Bye Kira love ya.'

"Bye Conner ditto."

* * *

Meanwhile Tommy was contacting his old friend Billy, who had asked him to make arrangements for his suit.

After that was taken care of Tommy just sat there with the video link with Billy. "Tommy is something bothering you?"

"Why do you ask that Billy?" Tommy asked cringing damn his friend knew him to well he thought.

"Because we have sat here for almost an hour saying nothing, go on and talk to me Tommy. Just like old times." Billy said in his confronted manner which drove most people crazy, Tommy was quite thankful for his attitude towards this.

"Yeah it's so much like old times, because it's about kim!"

"Ah, so kim did go ahead and called you." Billy said sitting down in his chair he knew this was gonna be a long talk.

What? Tommy was surprise he talked to kim!

"You're not the only one I stay in contact with. Kim is my girl best friend."

I was surprise she actually called though she almost talked herself out of it. What's the main problem? Billy concurred waiting for Tommy to open up, he knew how to talk about kim, he had done it since he was seventeen. This was a normal conversation for them.

She wanted me to attend the wedding with her, but I have a date. Damnit Billy its not fair a year ago I would have rejoiced Kimberly and me getting together, but them I meet Kira. Tommy banged the keyboard, and then regretted it instantly.

"I love Kira she's everything I am looking for"…

"But she's not kim!" Billy stated the very thing that sacred Tommy.

"Yeah and in a way that's great but some times I just miss that connection." Tommy said getting quite what were his feelings to kim.

"Tommy you know what you have to do right. Yeah I have to decide throw a great relationship away for a flame that left me." Tommy said sitting back in his chair trying not to think about this new information.

No not for a flame, for a shadow of a woman, she once was. Both of you have changed, are you sure your not over analyzing for the heart attack. Billy asked in a quite voice he knew what was going on in Tommy mind he just wanted Tommy to come to the realizing what it was on his own terms.

"I don't think so Billy."

"Then you better think before Kira gets to attached."

"Yeah thanks" Tommy hung his head he knew what he wanted he was just scared; the easiest thing to do was push Kira away again."

Anytime bro that's why I'm here, just contact me.

Bye Tommy see ya soon.

Yeah see ya bro with that Tommy stood up he knew what he wanted Kira. he just had to make sure she knew.

* * *

R&R 


	9. Return of Blue and Red

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to burrow them sometimes.**

**Return of Blue and Red**

* * *

Two weeks later:

Hayley's Cyber café was packed, welcome home banners hung above the stage as the group tried to hide. The key was in the door in walked the two infamous friends of Kira. They were holding hands until they heard surprise which caused them to drop them.

Kira came up to the boys; she smiled receiving hugs from both, reassurance that they were the same guys.

"Kira my girl!" Conner said giving her the biggest hug ever, I missed you.

"Oh I picked up a house warming gift for you it's in the car." He winked and moved on to Tommy.

"Dude it's been almost two months miss me?" Conner asked giving Dr.O a warm handshake hug. He was happy this is home Conner thought.

"Conner its Dr.O or Tommy but I am not dude! Tommy said though clenched teeth. They were still hugged as Ethan moved on to Tommy."

"Hey Dr.O how's that heart?" Ethan asked now encircling Tommy and Kira together in a hug.

"You know its still ticking." Tommy said, he reached his hand out to Ethan. He was proud they were not just his rangers they were his students.

"Good to hear man." They shook hand.

"We love the party thanks Kira. Hayley how's it been oh remind me Trent sent you something home. It's for you and Anton." Ethan said watching Conner try to dance with all the girls. He rolled his eyes, he thought good thing I know your mine heart, mind and body.

"Thanks Ethan."

"No problem he said he missed you guys but London isn't far, plus Anton is going at the end of this month, he hopes you will be joining Anton he wants you to see his new apartment."

"Okay yeah Anton did mention it but I have to see if I can get someone to watch the café, okay guys go party."

By now Conner was making a fool out of himself and Ethan sighed. "Better go round up Conner please excuse me."

Kira excused herself and went to the restroom to wash her face, when the door opened. She smiled, you're not allowed in here.

"Yeah but when did I ever do what I was supposed to do huh? By the way great party but man if they are so loud, when did I get so old Kira." Conner asked looking at Kira!

"Its not that we got old we just got to mature too soon. I hate that it's so weird but I don't know what to do anymore. We are just so I don't even know." Kira shrugged her shoulders remember when young was easy.

"Kira baby girl spice the relationship up, have you two been imitate. Not since the heart attack."

"Well there you go maybe to night after I give you the gift has some fun."

"What is that gift mcknight?"

"Here open it."

It was wrapped neatly in pale yellow paper with a black ribbon around it, she moved the lid and found tissue paper was stripped black and yellow she smiled as she pulled out a silk pale baby doll.

"I thought of you when I saw it. Ethan thought we should wait until the wedding but who knew when that would be." Conner said was he watched Kira look at the night gown.

"Conner it's so beautiful. Oh thank you, I think i'll be taking your advice. Bye" she said running out of the bathroom leaving Conner there. "Bye Kira have fun," he called as he walked back to the party in search for Ethan.

* * *

"Tommy!!!" Kira called having the night wear hidden in her purse. She was trying to hide a smile; she had such a surprise for him.

"I think its time we go home." She said when she reached him; he gave her a funny look and said, "Okay but the party just started."

Oh I know that but I have something important to show you.

Kira lead Tommy up the stairs. They enter the bed room and he went to the bed and turns the TV on. As she slipped into the bathroom only to come out in the baby doll which nearly gave Tommy another heart attack.

He smiled, "where did you get that?"

"Oh that's Conner welcome back from the dead. Whada say want to try it out.

"Hell yeah! Let's go!"

He felt her hand slid into his, he felt completely whole. "Kira it's been a whole year since we done this, are you sure you want to do this again."

"Yes I have been waiting to long, I miss our time together." Kira said as Tommy pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah I do to, I miss us." Tommy said savoring the beautiful baby doll, he could kiss Conner.

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you Kira let me show you." Tommy said reaching up to turn the lights out.

* * *

The next morning Tommy was awaked to a fanatic knocking at the door after untangling himself from Kira he walked down in his pants he slipped on.

"Conner, Ethan what is it?" He said after answered the door. He was still half a sleep or he would noticed the pale faces and ragged clothes.

"Dr.O you have to help us, our parents know." Conner said coming closer to the door, he was almost trying to hide from something Tommy thought.

"Know what Conner?" Tommy said, he saw Conner's mouth hang open. He tried to fight back from snapping sorry it's early he thought but Conner said.

"About me and Ethan they know we're are gay."

"Come in guys what happened?" Tommy held the door open for the guys allowing them to enter, so much for a nice relaxing day Tommy thought.

"We were gonna tell them after we moved in but Conner's brother saw us and sold us out. What are we gonna do we were kicked out. Connors dad's came at him with a knife and my mom said she had no son and thought me out."

Ethan said trying to met Tommy's eye but failed he was so shock about how his mother reacted. He felt a hand come to his shoulder, he looked but to find Dr.O giving him moral support.

"Okay first thing first today, later today we will call parents and try to solve this mishap.

When do you guys move into your apartment?" Tommy said trying to grasp the situation.

"Not for another week." Ethan said now finding some courage.

"Then it's settled you will stay here until then, for now let's go get some more sleep and talk about this in a rational hour. It's six in the morning and it's a Sunday."

Tommy stood he was tire form the party the boys probably just as tired. He lead them to there bedroom.

"you guys know my rules; see you in a few hours. Try to get some sleep okay you'll need it. Relax you guys will always have a place to live here." With that ommy wnet to his own room ethan called after him.

"Good night sleep well."

Kira was half wake, "who was that?"

"oh its Conner and Ethan. Their parents found out that they are gay. It was horrible for them right now I sent them to bed. Later today we will solve the problem but I need sleep."

"Hey did I mention you look beautiful in my t-shirt. Yeah good cause you're not getting it back. Didn't think I was I love you Kira." He snuggled close to Kira; the room linger with last nights passion.

"I love you to Tommy. Good night get some more rest."

* * *

Later that day Conner and Ethan had woken and taken showers. Now Ethan sat in the kitchen watching Conner look for ingredients for breakfast. When Conner became nervous he cooked. Ethan had to admit he loved this quality in Conner.

They hadn't spoken since they woke that morning they were tip toeing around the issue they both knew this but no one spoke.

However Ethan plunged into it by clearing his throat. "Conner?"

Conner looked up from the cabinet he was searching to notice the scared look on his partners face. "Hey I love you Ethan, I know that and I don't care what my family says. I am not leaving."

He wrapped his arms around Ethan. He hadn't noticed before how fragile his lover looked. "We have an apartment, Hayley, Trent, Anton, Kira and Tommy's support that's our new family. Dr.O said today we will go talk to our parents, and pack up or stuff. We will stay here the remainder of our week and Saturday move into our own place."

"Yeah I know Conner, its just they are our parents aren't they supposed to love us no matter what."

"Come on Ethan lets make breakfast, you haven't eaten since last night at the party, besides Dr.O and Kira will be awake soon." Conner pulled Ethan closer to him and they stood in the kitchen holding on to one another. Ethan asked Conner what was for breakfast.

"Yeah I guess I should just put this aside until later. So what are we gonna make for breakfast."

"Well I was thing pancakes, fresh fruit and"…

"Lots of coffee, how are you boys doing this morning?"

Embarrassed to be caught in such a intimate situation the boys jumped away, only to receive a odd look from Tommy.

"Good Dr.O and you?" They said striating up.

"Tired but good Kira will be down soon she wanted to take a shower. So about what happened early we will call Conner's parents first then Ethan's set up a time for them to meet here and discuss this development, if they cant step away from their prejudged then we shall gather your stuff and have you live here."

"Hey guys what smells so good. Did I interrupt something big?" Kira said walking into the kitchen she was wearing a pair of shorts and Tommy's shirt.

"No Kira we were talking about what we should do about our parents." Conner said handing kira some pancakes he had made.

"Oh guys I heard I feel so bad for you." Kira said getting coffee; Tommy was in the middle of eating they shared a smile.

"Well we have to get our parents understand we are in love." Ethan said feeding Conner some fruit.

"Oh my gosh Conner these pancakes are so good." Kira said she hadn't taste anything so good.

"Thanks Kira by the way did you ever find a dress for the wedding." Conner answered when a thought came to him.

"Oh no I was hoping we could go shopping because the wedding is in like two or three weeks." Kira said finishing the pancakes she just wanted a nice sun dress. Hopefully some in yellow.

"Yeah girl we have to totally get a move on." Conner said now cleaning up he moved closer to Ethan and embrace him. They stood hugging discussing what to do with their parents.

* * *

The phone rang and rang until he was about to hang up when his mother asked. "Hello" came though the phone, he was almost ready to cry.

Calling out mom, he could hear the sigh on another side of the line. She didn't say anything, and he continued to explain how he loved her and hope her and his father would attend dinner at Dr.o's. He didn't get a response so he gave the address anyway only hopping.

Meanwhile

Ethan called his mother only to get the answering machine, he left the message about dinner. He hung up and felt Conner's arms slid around him. Conner held him close neither talked they just allowed the silent to console them.

They got ready for diner in about twenty minutes they would know if they could go home. The minutes past by slowly at first then time flew, and at 7:15 Conner wanted to break down he had told his mother seven. The mcknight's were always early. The doorbell rang and Ethan stood to answer the door to find his mother.

They hug for a moment and there eyes held a conversation on its own. Soon Mrs. James was holding on to Conner and Ethan both apologizing for the horrible behavior.

When Mrs. James found out about Conner's family she was shocked and angry she was just concerned about her baby. But the mcknight's didn't even show up, she decide that the boys would stay with her, until the apartment was ready.

After a wonderful dinner the James family said thank you and Mrs. James hugged Tommy and Kira both thank them for helping her son and future son in law. She left with her boys.

Conner promised to take Kira shopping after her class Monday fro the wedding dress.

They ready for bed when Tommy remember that next weekend Billy would be arriving home. "Oh Kira my friend Billy Cranston will be arriving here Saturday night. He will be staying here until the wedding then he's helping Adam with some tech stuff for his new movie."

"Well then we should fix up my old room so he has some where to stay, when Saturday." Kira said climbing in to bed.

"Some time that night he's coming from a Aquitar so it's about three billion light years away so its takes a day or so. So what do you want to watch on TV honey?" Tommy asked pulling out his papers to grade.

"Nothing I have to study but you watch that documentary I taped Monday night, after you went to sleep. Thought you might like it but I got a test tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart thanks, I knew there was a reason I loved you." They shared a kiss and went to do there own thing.

Kira looked over at Tommy an hour later he had fallen asleep watching the documentary she put him to bed and wonder what it could be like married to him. Teaching at Reefside as a choir teacher having kids, she could feel herself falling to sleep, Tommy wrapped around her like a conformable blanket and she prayed it never went away.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks manders 


	10. Anton's Visit

Note: I don't own the show power rangers; I do however have the black dino ranger action figure, does that count???

* * *

Chapter Nine- Anton's Visit

Kira spent Monday and Tuesday night looking for the perfect dress finally she and Conner found it. The dress was about knee length, since the wedding was an evening wedding it came with a sweater. The fabric was a pale yellow satin with darker yellow flowers, for the sweater it was a white.

She came home Tuesday night to find the place dark with the light to the lab on. She put her dress down and followed the light. She could hear voices, she knew that voice it was Anton's.

"Tommy I know you said this was it, but Elsa is still out there shouldn't we be ready. The kids should know incase she decides to come back."

"Look I am not about to worry the kids on some idea we might have because a spike in energy came up on the computers. I have friends coming from different planets landing for a wedding."

"That might cause the computers reading to be off. Now Anton if this is it we should continue this when we have hard information. Kira will be home soon I don't want to tell her about this."

Tommy could feel his blood boiling why wasn't Anton backing down did he know something Tommy didn't.

"Very well Tommy we will sit on this information for now. Besides Hayley has been dying to fly and visit Trent. This would be a perfect weekend, we aren't too busy." Anton rubbed his eyes he was working to hard again.

"Yeah tell Trent I say hi, and how is London. I enjoy the wonderful emails. What about you when are you gonna pop the big question to Hayley?" Tommy said standing next to Anton as they walked to the based of the stairs.

Right after you pop the question to Kira? Have you decide when your gonna do that. Anton asked looking at his old friend.

"No I only know is that I have the ring but I don't want to spoil Jason or Kat's wedding. For now not until school is about to start, besides its only two weeks until the wedding. This weekend my friend from Aquitar is coming in. then Tuesday we are talking the road trip to angel groove."

Kira could hear them walking to the stairs and she quietly backed away from the stairs and in to the house. She grabbed the dress and locked the door; she then unlocked the door calling out.

"I'm home" this got Tommy and Anton up from the lair. She faked a smile and went on like she had heard nothing. She hadn't shown Tommy yet but she couldn't wait, Conner even helped her find the right under garments.

Tommy greeted Kira with a kiss and Anton only smiled at her. "Hello Kira how are you doing?"

"Oh you know doing fine getting ready for the wedding and our house guest which should be arriving in a few days. And you?" she said placing her other bags down and putting away her purse.

"Good, good! Oh I am fine just talked to Trent he meet a girl over in London. They might get serious." Anton went on with what was happing to Trent. And Kira thought to call him later.

"That's good; will you be joining us for dinner Anton?' Kira asked with a monotone she was after all being nice.

"Oh no, Hayley and me have a dinner date with some backers for my new project. I will see you soon Tommy to discuss our plans." With that Anton walked to the door leaving Kira and Tommy alone.

"So how was your day Tommy?" Kira asked putting away the bags and went to start dinner she tried to forget what she had heard it was private but she agreed with Anton about the whole Elsa surprise.

"Oh you know sat around working on the lair with Anton! You?" Tommy asked pulling plates down for dinner, Kira was still short and couldn't reach.

"Nothing much found the perfect dress, and shoes. Now we just have to pack and prepare our house. Oh and Tommy were are we staying because I know you and remembering to make arrangements." Kira asked making a metal note to have a few hotels in mind.

"Oh my parents I want them to meet you. Dad has been nagging about not getting to meet you. Here's the thing they have no idea about the heart failure because of the nature. So we don't mention that." Tommy sat down and watched Kira prepare dinner. He imaged what it would be like having a little one running around calling her mama and him dada.

"Oh wow met your parents that is wow! Yeah I would love to meet them I just cant believe it, I just never thought about actually meeting them for some reason I just didn't imagine meeting your family." Kira said her mouth was hanging open.

"Well you still have to meet my twin brother David." Tommy said with a shrug.

"That would be nice, you have meet mom once but only as my teacher. She knows you and I are dating but dad doesn't know a thing. Then again we never talk about anything he calls on birthdays and that's it."

"Kira I am truly sorry because a relationship with parents are a great deal." Tommy was at a lost for words here Kira was having problems with family and he was adopted. He remember the feeling of abandonment growing up but when its your actually parents that just didn't want you. Man that's rough.

He told her about being adopted and what he went though. She broke down that night and they hashed out the feelings of not having dad living at home. What it felt like to be replaced and all the other harsh thoughts that plague her mind. They fell asleep on the couch that night.

The rest of the week flew by, Tommy spent time making arrangements with his parents for Kira and him to stay the whole month of summer. While Kira studied for the final exams that beginning of the next week. She was looking forward to a whole month of vacation with Tommy doing nothing but relaxing they both could use this she thought not to mention she was gonna meet his parents.

Tommy had even started to teach class longer to help with that month he would be gone. Conner and Ethan would be taking over the class. More Conner while Ethan instructed. They moved into there new apartment that Thursday night. Mrs. James came and made them dinner and inspected the cleanness.

Conner's family hadn't called since the indecent. Mrs. James said to give it time but they all knew differently. That Friday night Trent called to see how Kira was doing and say he missed everyone dearly. But he loved London, not to mention his mystery girlfriend.


	11. Going Home Again

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to borrow them sometimes.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Going Home Again

After a hard week of keeping Tommy entertained and getting the house ready for company Kira sat in the living room window strumming her guitar. She felt so bad about neglecting the guitar and now songs were flying out of her head. She could see Tommy pacing back in forth like he had been for the last hour. Billy was late, that was unusally for him Tommy said two hours ago. She contuine with her music only praying he would arrived soon.

He would spend Monday and Tuesday with them until they all went down to Angel Grove for the wedding. Kira and Tommy would be spending the rest of the summer there, with his parents.

Her last class of the summer was Tuesday so she had most the packing done. A whole month with Tommy's parents. She was both nervous and excited, apparently after Kim and Kat no one came home with him other than Hayley but those two had just been friends. Hayley always wanted to be with Anton.

She heard a loud noise then greeting rang in the lab she knew he was late poor Tommy was a nervous wreck on the home coming. He wonder if he was every gonna come he would come and bug her thought out the day and she would have to entertain him. Because reminders of her as a child came to her, back when she had a normal family.

As she continued to write she felt eyes resting on her. She looked up to see Tommy and who she guessed was Billy standing in the door way.

Billy this is Kira my girlfriend. Billy noted how easy it was for Tommy to say that. Kira notice how easy it rang off his tongue but she felt it was so cliché.

"Hi" she smiled sticking out her hand.

"Hello, Kira I have heard wonderful things from Tommy when he remembers." They shared a laugh at Tommy's expense.

"Can I get you anything Billy?" Kira asked letting Billy's hand go, and placing the guitar down. She studied the two friends; Tommy looked peaceful like a part of guilt was lifted.

"No I am find thank you!"

"Okay well dinner is in an hour you guys go play leave me to my own thing. With that Kira went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Oh and Billy upstairs in the guest room is the things Tommy bought you for the trip home." Kira said picking the guitar up and placing it back on the stand. She watched them talk some more and Billy turned to her.

"Thank you guys it's very hard to come home with out friends help. The whole place changes with in a year. Aquitar never changes that why I love home."

With that Tommy lead Billy up to the guest room where he would be stay the next few days.

* * *

At dinner the guys caught up while Kira listen to funny stories about Tommy. That night Tommy said good night to Kira and stayed up playing chess with Billy. She smiled he need this. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like married to Tommy.

Meanwhile Tommy and Billy were setting up the chess board.

"So you wanted to play chess?" Tommy asked Billy once Kira went off to bed. She wanted the guys to have soon alone time to catch up not to mention her finals started tomorrow.

"We can talk at anytime but we don't have to play chess. We have never played chess. You hate this game." Billy said to Tommy Studying him. Billy notice that in person Tommy had changed so much more then he remember. He was not even more quite then before but now something else was there. Something Billy couldn't place.

"Oh I know but I have something hidden, I want to ask Kira at the end of summer." Tommy showed Billy the ring he bought a month back.

"I know I am in love with her its just tying the knot what do you think?"

"That it's about time you have been in love since you met her and all this backward and forwards stuff is getting old. Congratulations I'm glad to see you are getting hitched I was concern about that." Billy eyed the ring and a small smiled played on his lips.

"You have been telling me about this since she became a ranger. She a lot of kim, some of Kat, and a pinch of Trini rolled into a yellow ranger." Tommy said to Billy now putting the ring back into hidding. The two friends talked for a few months before the chess game was forgetten.

"Come on lets go to bed forget about chess." Billy said to Tommy knowning full well that chess was never meant to be played.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Billy."

* * *

On Sunday Tommy and Billy stayed in the lair talking shop while Kira went out with Conner. Ethan had dropped him off and found out Billy was there and he practically flew down the stairs.

Conner and Kira went shopping for the trip ahead.

"Okay Conner you remember all the list of things you and Ethan are to do while we are gone." Kira said walling into another shop with Conner so far they have disagree on most of the clothes, Kira wanted to scream why did this have to be so difficult she thought to herself as Conner held up another dress.

"Yeah and I have the list of numbers." Conner said putting the dress down and showing her a cute pair of jeans. She nodded in approval and went to try them on.

As they shopped Kira and Conner talked about many things like the up coming wedding to a day where he can marry Ethan. Lucky California still allowed gay marriages; he was concerned about adopting a child on the other hand. Kira reassured him that when the time is right he will have a baby with Ethan.

They left with a new wardrobe for Kira. She had barely any clothes when she moved out of her mother's home because clothes weren't issues. Besides being a ranger kinda ruined at lot of them.

When they returned home they found Ethan and Billy sparring while Tommy was trying to figure out a chess move to Billy's. Kira went over to give him a kiss and helped him make the move. Which put Billy in check; they all stared at her in awed.

"What my grandpa loved that game played when ever I came around, growing up. I was never that good but I know how to play the game." Kira said now picking the bags back up to head up stairs. Wondering why everyone was staring at her.

"No Kira thats not it, its just that no one has beat Billy since, since"… Tommy went to say but cut himself off no one has mentioned her in quite a while.

"Trini." Billy said Tommy and Billy fell silence; the other rangers seem to understand that something happened and didn't push it.

"She was the only one who every saw that move. It proves you are a yellow ranger. You beat a blue. Congratulations! Did you get what you were looking for at the mall?" Billy asked trying to change the subject which everyone allowed. Kira made a mental note to find out what had happen to Trini.

"Oh yeah I had to replenish my wardrobe since most was blasted always from a ranger. I didn't want to wear all the torn clothes looked anymore. So what did you guys do today?" She said now moving on to Tommy's awaiting lap.

"Oh sat around talked shop, played chess, and then started to spar." Ethan said walking over to Conner and wrapped his arms around him. It was nice not having to hide a relationship now like in high school.

"Really who won with Dr.O?" Conner asked he always lost to Dr.O he couldn't beat him no matter what, sometimes Tommy made it easy.

"Billy mostly because Tommy's moves hadn't changed that much." Ethan said now yawing the day was a long one he just wanted to eat and sleep.

"What do you guys say about staying having pizza and watching movies tonight. Since it's getting late. I know tomorrow Kira has her final so maybe a relaxing night will help." Tommy asked the others getting nods from Kira and Billy.

"Conner you want to." Ethan asked now trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah pizza any day is the best. Mostly since your mom isn't harassing us about it."

"Mom stopped by the other day and saw pizza boxes in the house and insisted cooking our minds. For the week, she spent four hours in the kitchen with Conner waiting to eat."

They all laughed and went to order the pizza. Find a movie was the hardest but finally everyone settled down. Later that night Kira showered and finished packing for the trip.

* * *

Kira took her finals Monday and Tuesday, on her way home Tuesday she felt her stomach ache. She pasted it off as the time of the month. But then couldn't remember when she was due.

She turned the car around and stopped at a gas station. She looked at her calendar; she was due in a week's time. Feeling better about this she drove home, feeling so tired. Tommy and Billy were out when she came home. She smile and went up to bed for a light nap. Only to be woken by hunger pains. She found something to eat and then went back to sleep.

Tommy came to check on her that night and she felt a lot better but thought she might be trying to get sick. Tommy came to bed later that night trying not to wake Kira tomorrow they would be up early to head out. Tomorrow came all too early for Tommy. He went to make coffee after two alarms clocks and one Kira pushing him out of bed. She had a horrible headache this morning.

They loaded the car up with all the bags around the time Conner pulled up to gather all the keys and instructing. After a goodbye they headed out, since it had been early Kira tried to fall back asleep and soon found herself out.

She felt the car stop only to discover that they were an hour out of Angel Grove and Tommy and Billy were hungry. In fact so was she they stopped at this little café that made her think of a ma and pa shop.

Back on the road they pulled into angel grove, deciding to take the tour, Tommy showed her all the old rangers' houses and battle ground. The most significant place he show her was the youth center where he and his friends hung out when they in high school.

* * *

They pulled into Jason's and Kat's house around noon. Most guests were out side talking Billy went to the guest room and prepared for a long stay. As for Tommy and Kira they meet the others chatted for an hour or two.

Jason came up to Tommy, "hey bro, Friday we are having the get together its just a simple BBQ then off to our parties, Kira is invited to Kats. In fact they hope she will go, they think its fun to corrupt her. Good luck with that bro." Jason said looking at the other girls who were chatting secretly to one another.

"Yeah that sounds fun, she is corrupt you haven't meet the other rangers." Tommy said taking a sip of his drink. He loved being home with the other guys he sometimes wondered why he just didn't move back. There was a college at Stone Canyon she could attend and he could work at the high school. They would be closer to Kat Jason, Adam and Tanya. Plus all the kids and his parents, he would have to mention this to her.

"Funny oh before I forget Kim was asking about you. She said it was important." Jason said seeing the signal from Kat he started to move closer.

"Thanks let me go find her and get this over with." Tommy said pulling the drink down and seeing Kira and Billy talking up a storm.

"Yeah see ya later bro." With that Jason went to his soon to be wife. He led her away from one of guest that was pestering her and moved on to speak with Rocky and Adam.

"Hey Kim, you wanted to see me?" Tommy said walking up to kim hoping Kira wouldn't read too much into them talking.

"Tommy hey you look so nice yeah I was hoping to get you this after noon. We have a lot of catching up to do." Kim said holding her drink gingerly.

"About the phone call Kim"… Tommy started to say something only to have kim interrupt him again. He tried not to rub in between his eyes, where the bridge of his nose connected when she started to speak again. He felt a headache coming on.

"No that's has nothing to do with the phone call, look it's not the place to have this conversation. Meet me at our place tomorrow around noon. Please it's important; I have to get something off my chest. Please I am begging show up."

Kimberly looked worn down now that Tommy gave her a longer look. She looked like someone who was overly tired instead of a 29 year old who was an Editor of Glamour. Perhaps the job wasn't as prefect. But something in her eyes told him, told him to go.

"Oh look there's Aisha. Aisha honey!!!" Kim called out when Tommy didn't respond to her. She was trying desperately to not repeat mistakes in the past. Every one had made most amend they were young life does go one.

* * *

"Kira you look quite out of place." Billy said walking over to her. He held out a drink of water. Billy seemed like the guy you could tell all your problems to and he wouldn't judge them as you laid them out.

"Well then it shows exactly how I feel. Good thing I can wear my emotions on my sleeve so are you having a good time?" Kira asked trying to make small talk, she had seen the brown hair woman walk to Tommy, and she continued to watch as Billy stepped next to her.

"Yes I am, I forget that I miss my friends when I am not on earth. I have so much to do on the other planet I forget time. I regret since I miss so much. Adam and Tanya getting married, having their twins. Aisha and Rocky moving to Texas and having another little one to boot, that makes four or five now. I just missed out on so much."

Billy answered knowing all to well what the next question is. He wondered himself what this conversation was involved, was kim finally gonna tell the secret of the letter.

"But you are here now. My mother taught me a valuable lesson before they became rich. Live for today, plan for tomorrow and remember yesterday. After all what else can we do?" Kira said she was trying to pretend not to notice how the girl placed a hand on Tommy's or seem overly friendly.

"What wise words you mother spoke. I can see why they meant so much, I remember my mother somewhat. She died when I was eight; Kim, Trini, and Jason were there when I received the news. They helped me though that tough time in life. I can't image life with out them, yet Trini has been gone almost four years." Billy said to Kira he waited patiently for her to ask the missing question from this conversation.

"Let's not think of the past for today is a joyous day, Billy who is that Tommy's speaking to?" Kira couldn't stand it any more her own curious was her death.

"Oh that, that is Kimberly hart." Billy said trying to push it off that's when he sensed the mood change.

"Oh" Kira said she started to take a drink when Tommy headed over to her. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Hey Kira come meet Ashia and Rocky." Tommy said now taking a drink from her cup. She plastered a smile on her face and nodded. Waving to Billy who went in search of Adam.

That's when they meet for the first time Kira got to actually put a face to a name. Kimberly hart was talking to Aisha when Tommy introduced them to each other.

Aisha this is Kira, Kira Aisha. Tommy said then pointed to Rocky. This is Rocky or Rocko, and this is… is Kimberly Hart.

Tommy stuttered everyone seemed to notice but a word wasn't spoken. Kira smiled "it's nice to put a name to a ranger. Hi I am Kira, Tommy's friend."

She saw Kimberly eye her at first then shook hands. Kim's grip was tight yes but Kira was tighter.

"Hello Kimberly it's nice to see you here after talking to you on the phone. If you all will be excuse me, I don't seem to feel so well." Kira walked into the house to find Kat waiting.

"Kira how did it go with kim?" Kat asked while she pored more drinks for the guest.

"About what I accepted, she wasn't friendly but she wasn't rude. But them again either was I. I hate to leave but I don't seem to feel so good, I might take a walk to free my head. are there any parks around here?" Kira said slipping on her jacket.

Yeah there's Angel Grove park about block away just turn left at the end of the road. I'll tell Tommy.

"Thanks Kat see ya Friday." Kira said heading out the door.

Kira found herself at the park walking around trying to put things in order. When did her life start to spiral out of control later to night she would meet Tommy's parents. The idea just made her sick all over. What if they hated her?

She found herself at a lake with the sun setting it was beautiful to say the least. A great place to mediate or just relax with a blanket, she sat down hoping the water would smooth over her aching head.

She didn't hear the other person walking up until arms came around her. she started to jump but Tommy called her name. "Kira why did you run off?" Tommy asked he had concern in his voice.

"I wasn't feeling well; I figured you want time with your friends so I came to clear my head."

"Kira"… Tommy wanted to tell her what the spot meant to him but the vibe he was getting from her. made him rethink anything he had planned. He only hoped that what ever kim needed to tell him didn't affect their relationship.

"Tommy lets just meet your parents so I can sleep." Kira wasn't in the mood to talk about the party or kim. She just needed a hot meal and a bed.

"Okay." He said defeated, knowing all to well that she wasn't ready to talk. He hated the walls she could put up in defense. He hadn't realized quite yet that those walls were also his.


	12. Chapter 12: Parents Just Want To

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to borrow them sometimes.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Parents want to have fun.

Tommy walked into his parent's house, he called out. "Mom Dad we're here."

His father walked out of the kitchen holding a kiss the chef apron. "Son it's good to see you. He walked to Tommy and hugged him."

Kira knew Tommy was adopted twin that was separated but couldn't believe how much a like they looked. His father had dark hair that was graying at the temples, soft brown eyes that looked so caring. His face was shaped like Tommy with small wrinkles touching his eyes, a smile that went to his eyes and made them tinkle.

"So this must be the infamous Kira I hear about every time I call Tommy. Nice to meet you Dear." Tommy's dad said as he shook Kira's hand.

"Nice handshake Kira she's a keeper in my book." Tommy's dad said to him.

Tommy explained to Kira that is dad was a lawyer, and that he could tell persons character by a handshake. She had noticed that the hand shake was firm, yet gentle, his hands were working hands rough and strong, but she could feel a touch of gentles also.

"And you Mr. Oliver also have a great handshake." Kira said walking into the living room with Tommy.

"Oh no can have you calling me that, Im not that old my dear. It's James that's what most people call me. Oh Tommy your dear old uncle john is calling again about your racing. You know your mother will have a cow if she finds out"…

As on cure a petite woman in flare jeans, and a green top comes walking in. Her hair was brown also, with touch of gray though out it. Her eyes were green, soft but daring. Kira noticed her mouth had lines from years of smiles, and frowns. Her forehead had lots of wrinkles no doubt from worry. She looked so much like a mother, yet so much not like a mother.

"Finds what out Thomas James Oliver what did you do?"

She asked her voice demanding, but she didn't look angry like most would have thought. She looked concerned for her son.

"Mom, dad has just informed me about uncle john calling about racing again"…

Tommy said to his mother trying to smooth her worries.

"No, no way am I allowing my baby to race again. I did it once because your father and john talked me into it but no." His mother was now pacing around the room.

"Mom, mom I just found out, you know I gave those ride oaks up years ago. Come on meet Kira."

"Hello dear you must be Kira, nice to meet you. Sorry about not greeting you at the door but I was out in the garden most the day. Well you are sure a beauty. Thomas what can I say, but a ring on this finger and give me some grandbabies." His mother said to Tommy with a smile. Making Tommy duck his head.

"I have been after him for years to settle down find a nice girl to marry, have some babies. That boy was so restless until the accident, about time he started to settle down. Kira, that's a pretty name. May I call you Kira dear?"

It seemed that Tommy's mother was more southern then anything. Her voice had a southern drawl to it and Kira loved it. She was very motherly to all.

"Kira, dear you may call me Taylor-Ann. Don't you dear even try calling me Mrs. Oliver I may have to sign it but for me to ever be that old, I think not. You must be so tried and hungry no doubt that son of mine hasn't feed you." Tommy was blushing his mother knew him all to well.

At dinner…

"So Kira what are you doing now that your out of high school. Tommy said something about new York but that was a few months ago?" Asked Taylor.

"Oh I decided to stay in Reefside and attend college." Kira said trying not to give out to much information. Her mother taught her that once when her mother came home drunk. She could smell it on her breath, but the things her mother said she needed to know stuck with her.

"Really I thought you wanted to be a musician?" Now Kira could here the amusement in Taylor's Voice as she presses for answers.

"I do but I also know breaking into this field isn't easy, I want to have something to fall back on incase that big break never comes though." Kira answered hoping that the answer was enough for her.

"Good to hear it's important to know limitations." James said now sticking up for Kira. Kira silent thanked him for cutting the conversation.

"It's also important to have dreams and not give up on them." Said Taylor who now seemed more interested in Kira.

"Mom dad you promised to be nice." Tommy broke in he knew that his parents were over protect this was there only son.

"Of course Thomas I was just curious; please forgive me Kira dear, I just want what is best for my Thomas. Kimberly toyed with to many emotions, he was never the same." Taylor said to Kira now she was just testing her Kira could understand. She need reassurance that another woman could take care of Tommy. And not run off on him.

"Mother, Taylor." Both the Oliver men said at once.

"Sorry she must know about Kimberly." Taylor said now taking a slip of her wine. She has thrown everything she had a Kira making sure she was able to handle it.

"Yes she does please let's just get though dinner." Tommy seemed angry but Kira only displaced a smile, seeing Tommy tense grabbed his hand. A reminder she was okay with meeting the parents.

"So Kira, what are you studying in school?" James asked now trying to avoid the conversation altogether.

"Well right now I am taking my basic courses and thinking about taking psychology. I was always fascinated with the human mind. I like watching people interact so this might be a creative way of helping others." Kira said explaining her new found career.

"That does sound nice." Taylor answer she seemed pleased with the answer.

"So you'll be come a doctor in that field?" James asked now making small talk.

"Well I hope to become a therapist and yes I would need to be a doctor. But I don't want to be a Freud therapist. I rather am the friend therapist who helps you get better not shrink your head." Kira explained in detail her new career path. Making it easier every time she explained it.

"That sounds like a noble job. I do hope to you continue with it. Peach cobbler anyone." Taylor said now not tense at all she did seem better. Kira seem to think she was put though a test that concerned Mrs. Oliver.

"No one makes cobbler like my mom." Tommy told Kira with at smile. She knew how much he had a sweet tooth. She only wished to be able to bake but her mother never took the time to teach her more then how to make a great drink.

"Thank you Taylor-Ann this is wonderful cobbler. And James your meat loaf was the best I ever had." Kira answered now feeling full and very tired.

"Thank you Kira, we spend a lot of time in the kitchen. It's the heart of our home, although Tommy isn't that great of a cook." She smiled and looked at her watch.

"Oh dear it's almost eight your show will be starting soon James, go on i'll do the dishes." Taylor started to collect the plates.

"Thanks honey, see you up stairs." James said pushing his chair back and dashing up the stairs. Tommy explained that his dad loved to watch Boston Legal on Wednesdays nights. Most the time he stayed to help but on Wednesday that's all she wrote.

"Thomas you and Kira are upstairs in your old room. I put clean sheets and towels, good night." Mrs. Oliver said now but on her own apron she was full of smiles.

* * *

Kira followed Tommy down to his room. She noticed they were walking towards the basement and for a brief moment she wonder if he was batman. 

Tommy smile, "mom and dad thought it was better for me to move down here after I left for college. It has a private entrance so I could come and go, not waking them."

"Oh." Kira said now walking into his room. This room was nothing like the one at his own home. This bed room was lost in the past.

She walked over to his desk where pictures of friends hung on a cork board. There were pictures of Kimberly and him holding hands, hugging and dancing. Next she saw Kat and him at prom, there looked so young and happy.

There were other rangers she saw also with pictures and lots of red rangers. She looked at a photo of all the red rangers in line.

Tommy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That picture was after we went to the moon on our forever red mission. That was the only mission I didn't think I would come back from. Even on the island I wasn't that scared when I fled." Tommy explained to Kira.

She listened intensely; he wasn't one for sharing emotions with her, or anyone else for that matter.

Tommy loosen the grip on her waist as he said he was gonna take a shower. "Make yourself at home the first three draws are yours." He pointed to his Chester draws.

She moved in the bedroom with Tommy. She saw a wall dedicated for his entire trophies he won in martial art companions. She also saw his jersey hanging next to the trophy shelf. The jersey displayed the number 12. Noting that he also had a football with number 12 written she realized it was the winning ball from his game.

She went to his Chester draws and started to fill her clothes in when she open the third one. A letter was waiting for there. She didn't want to open it so she placed it one the top of the Chester draws and went to repacking.

Tommy walked out of the shower and started to unpack as well. He however bumped the Chester draw by accident sending the letter over the edge. Not realizing it was there Tommy went on to prepare for bed while Kira was in the shower.

* * *

That morning Kira woke up first after dressing she noticed Tommy was still sound to sleep but she was hungry. she went upstairs to find Mrs. Oliver in the kitchen cooking. 

"Hello Kira dear sleep okay?" Mrs. Oliver said while Kira walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Oliver was wearing a pink and white apron she had batter mix on her face. She smiled at Kira and passed her a cup of coffee.

"Yes ma'am I did thank you." Kira said as she slipped the coffee. She could feel the warm sweet drink slid down her throat and became very relaxed.

"Good so what do you and Tommy have planned today?" Mrs. Oliver asked now clearing the breakfast table of the litter news papers that Mr. Oliver had left that morning.

"Actually nothing really, I know last night at the BBQ he was talking to friends about hanging out. But he might want to alone so I might do some work outs at the park." Kira said now finishing her coffee and went to wash it out.

"Okay well I was gonna ask you if you wanted to attend a church raffle with me this morning it started around eleven?" Mrs. Oliver said now drinking her coffee as Kira sat back down.

"That would be nice! Do you need any help with breakfast?" Kira said getting up to help.

"If you could start that toast then get Tommy up. The boy sleeps the day away if we let him. I never understood why he was so tried." Kira smiled and went back down to his room. Oh she knew all to well why he sleep all the time. When she was a ranger she was nothing but tried all the time.

Kira walked into Tommy's room to wake him. only to be welcomed with a kiss. "Morning to you too, should I leave every morning for kiss like that. Kira said playing with Tommy." Kira said to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to be followed with another kiss.

"No, I was a little freak waking up here with you gone. Took me a moment to realize where I was." Tommy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Well your mother wanted me to wake you up breakfast is ready. Were having her infamous biscuits." Kira could practically see his mouth watering at the sound of his mothers biscuits, she shook her head. Pulling back she reached for his hand and led him up to the kitchen.

His mother was pulling them out of the oven when they came back into the room. "Morning Tommy about time you grace me with that smile. Honestly sleep the day away I think not. Let's eat so we can go to the church Kira." His mother said not even turning to look at him. She brought the plate of biscuits to the table.

"Yes ma'am." Kira said now pulling Tommy along to the table. They sat together saying graces before they started to eat.

"Mom where's dad?" Tommy asked in-between bites of biscuits.

"Oh he had a meeting this morning but he will be home later today." Mrs. Oliver said now clearing her own plate from the table with Kira.

"Tommy me and your mother are going to the church sale this morning want to join us?" Kira said now clearing off the other breakfast dishes.

"Sorry I was gonna meet a friend this morning are you gonna be okay?" Tommy asked now joining them by the sink.

"Yeah go, go have fun see you tonight. If I find anything interesting I'll pick it up."

"That's why I love you." Kira said now waving him off. He went to kiss her and then turn to his mother and kissed her also.

Calling out the back door. "Bye, mom love you to."

"By Tommy be safe. Son of mine." Mrs. Oliver said shaking her head. they gather there things for the day. And soon head out for the sale.

* * *

Tommy found himself torn as he head to the meeting spot with Kim. He almost turned around a few times. He knew he had to make a decision that might end everything he worked so hard for but he was so torn. He took a step towards his choice, a choice that would end it all. 


	13. Chapter 13: I follow where you lead

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to borrow them sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: I follow where you lead **

Tommy felt his feet lead him towards a clearing at the park. The sun hung high in the sky, reflected on the lake. He looked at his watch she was late. How unusually for kim to be late. Perhaps she decide not to show, as he turned to leave he heard a car door.

"You usually are late so I thought I have time to make a stop. Thanks for coming." Kimberly said now joining Tommy. She was caring a box with her; Tommy looked closer only to see that it was a shoe box.

"I almost didn't come, what is that we need to talk about." Tommy asked trying to keep distance between them. Hoping that is would be short he was concerned about Kimberly advances. It had been years since they actually talked to one another. Almost three years since Trini's funeral.

"Tommy I have some confessions to make." Kimberly said now putting the box down and walking to the edge of the lake. She looked out as she waited for harsh words of Tommy's.

"Really is this about clearing the air because I thought you said all that was said in the letter." Tommy said he had moved on since the letter. Made peace with himself but a part, a small part wonder what was wrong with him to make her leave.

"I… it was a lie the whole letter. I was scared something happened and I didn't know how to tell you." Now Kimberly felt exposed and raw she hide her face from Tommy waiting for the accusation to start.

"Why kim we have been best friends for almost three years you could have told me anything but you write me a letter? No not a letter a note saying that we are breaking up. Then six years later you walking back into my life and say Tommy it's was all a lie, I still loved you. Kimberly I have moved on, I have a girlfriend. Girlfriend who will probably never trust me after she finds out about us meeting. For what, so you could clear you mind."

Tommy said as he walked towards the lake, this had been a huge blow to him. he couldn't understand why she had just appeared to say this.

He asked but Kimberly didn't say a word. She just waited for him to continue with his argument.

"Tommy that's not it at all, I have to tell you something it's just hard to say." Kim said trying to stop Tommy as he walked away. He had almost thrown his life away for this. So her mind was at peace. Kira would hate him for ever lying to her, he only hope she never found out.

"Im dying Tommy." Kimberly called after him. it didn't matter any more that was dating who. Who stilled loved who Kimberly had a few months to make things right and she was trying.

"What?" Tommy asked stopping dead in his tracks. He must have heard wrong, no way kim just said she was dying but he turn to look at her and it was written all over her face.

"Im dying, I have breast cancer, stage four. I have a month or two if I am lucky. I didn't come here for pity or to free my self from guilt. I wrote you that said letter because I, because at Christmas we were intimate and well I got pregnant." Kim said now she was trying to be strong. She reminder herself that she was the original pink ranger, she was a mother of a five year old, she was a drying woman with one more stand.

"But we used projection." Tommy said, as he started to pace.

"Yeah well tell that to my daughter Kayla Ann. She's five in half years old. She's yours; I started to write you about her until Kat called. She told me how happy she was that you all were spending so much time. I wrecked my own life, and you were a ranger so I did what I had to. I wrote you a painful letter in which I moved to new York and have been back. Every year on my daughter's birthday I would write you a letter about this and what she did that year pictures included." Kim said now shoving the box in his hand.

"Kim"…

"I know what I did was cowardly I couldn't face you then, but I don't have a choice my daughter is my life. And now I am dying she needs her father. She knows I am sick and that I will be going to heaven soon. That her father who was out saving the world will be coming home to save her. she knows who you are. All about you I have made a world of lies to most including you. I have denied you a daughter for many years, but all I asked is that you take her and love her." kim said now find her courage, her daughter's drawling of a super hero hung in her head.

"Kim this is a lot to take it I have a daughter and you're you're"… Tommy stuttered at her. he could bring himself to look her in the eye. Afraid of what might be linger in there.

"Drying Tommy come to grips with that." Kimberly said now harsh. She wasn't into coddling anyone least of all him.

"Look I haven't told anyone else, I don't want to. I am done fighting, im tired. I owed you a reason why. Take some time to make a decision about this. We don't leave until a day after the wedding. bye" kim said.

"Tell Kira that I am sorry if this makes things weird between you all. I never wanted to make your life weird. I just need to know that my daughter will be looked after." Kim called from her car and she climbed in.

With that Kimberly gave Tommy a shoe box of letters and went to her car. He watched her leave, stunned. He had a daughter, kim was drying and where did this leave him, Kira life.

He sat down trying to piece the puzzle together. Kim had said to think it over and tell Kira about this. How the hell do you tell Kira the woman you love that you have a five year ago daughter with kim.

He had planned to get married soon and have children. What would his parents say, what would their friends say.

Mostly what about his daughter, would she even like him.

He opened the shoe box; pictures of his daughter fell out. The first one was when she was month old. He flipped though them until he found the recent one. She looked just Kimberly but had his skin coloring, his smile and his eyes. No doubt she was his.

Tommy started to read Kim's letters when his cell phone went off.

"Hey Tommy it's your mother are you coming home any time soon? I was about to make dinner." He looked at his watch wow it was already around five thirty where had the time gone.

"Sorry mom I didn't know lost tack of time. Is Kira there?" he waited patiently as his mother got her. he could hear that she was worried about him. her voice hadn't changed since the last time this happened.

"Yeah she's snapping beans." With that his mother hand Kira the phone.

"Hey your mom said you were still with your friends having fun." She tried to sound cheerful but she knew that he wasn't with his friends.

"Uh yeah look after dinner be ready to go somewhere I have something to tell you." Tommy sound weird Kira thought to herself as she hung up the phone.

Tommy walked into his house; his father was sitting in the den reading his paper. His mother was baking something for the wedding on Saturday. Kira sat down at the table snapping beans.

He had the shoe box hidden in his car. Along with the ring that he had planned to give Kira at the end of the summer. His mother looked up at him.

"You are in deep trouble mister Oliver, excuse me dr. Oliver. Scare you mother by not calling, show up later for dinner no excuse. You haven't done this since high school. Tommy I thought hanging out with your friends would be good for you. Don't turn into a kid again. You're too old." His mother nagged, as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Mom what can I say im sorry. I lost tack of time with my friends"…

"Save it you don't have to explain a thing to me you have a lovely little woman for that. Kira if you let him off the hock for this you be a fool. Sit down come on James. Your soon graced us with his presences. We can eat now." She sat down in her chair and waited for her husband.

Tommy looked at Kira, who wasn't paying attention. She seen just as angry if not more at him for his all day displace.

His father looked older, many years of worry about his son. He felt bad, but he didn't know what was gonna happen with Kimberly. They ate in silents. His mother cleared their plates before they were done; his father went to clean them with her. she walked out not looking at Tommy.

Kira stood and grabbed some shoes.

"Okay Tommy lets go." She said, all of a sudden she felt nervous and scared. What was he planning? The conversation with Jason had unnerved her.

"Oh yeah come on I have something to tell you." Tommy said grabbing his car keys and leading her outside.

They arrived at the park it was a some what chilly night and Kira wished tonight be the night she grabbed a jacket. Tommy's disappearances concerned her more now when Jason and Billy called looking for him.

She told Jason that Tommy was with him or that was what he said. Then after a long silent she knew. Thanking Jason she hung up the phone but not before he told her. that Tommy probably forgot an went to hang out with Rocky. Which would have worked if ten minutes later she didn't see him with Aisha at the church sale.

She knew he was up to something what the question is. She was hurt that he wasn't being honest with her haven't they been thought a lot so far.

"Kira I don't know how to tell you this." Tommy said now putting the shoe box down. He had taken her to his spot.

"Why not start with where you were this afternoon. Not with Jason who called looking for you?" Kira said to him waiting for him to answer. Hoping and praying it wasn't what she thought deep down.

"I was with Kimberly." Tommy said as he studied her face. Kira looked at Tommy for a moment then shook her head.

"Im done" she said as she started to walk back to his parents.

* * *

Question for all: Should Tommy go to Florida or stay in Angel Grove? Plz R&R thanks 


	14. Chapter 14: Pulling the String

**chapter fourteen: pulling the string:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to borrow them sometimes.**

* * *

Kira walked slowly towards the Oliver's house hoping for Tommy to chase after her. She laughed at herself when she reached the door.

She tried to tell herself that she was worth being chased but in the end her own dark thoughts won her over. She tried to sneak into the house when she ran into Mr. Oliver.

He looked guilty but then smiled at her. "Hi Kira you scared me I thought you were Taylor. She hates when I have chocolate after eight."

He said holding up a slice of chocolate cake. She smiled but her tears were returning. Just then Mr. Oliver again intervened.

"Okay you can have this piece, come and tell me what my stupid son did?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"I know that look? Plus I know my son give him some time he's his father's son. He doesn't understand that woman needs to be chase when they run off. He can stand up for them but fighting for them is a different story." He sighed shaking his head now what his son did to screw this relationship up.

"Oh!" Kira said now feeling more confused then before and truly scared.

"Don't get me wrong he loves you its just that he's not accustomed to woman sticking around. Any one truly sticking around for that matter he has is own insecurities." Mr. Oliver went on now cutting a second piece of cake for himself as he offered Kira the first.

She went to eat the first bite but her tears caught up with her and she cried. She hadn't cried in front of someone that wasn't Tommy she felt naked, expose. With in an instance Mr. Oliver wrapped his arms around her.

She breathed in the formulary smell and memories of her childhood enter. A time when her mother was still alive and daddy worked and came home at night. She felt the warmth and safety of his arms. Soon she felt those arms being moved and replaced with different arms.

The smell was different but she knew that smell also. It was Tommy's she wanted to push away. She wanted to fight scream but nothing. She was too weak and soon gave way to the darkness that called to her.

* * *

Kira soon found herself being woken up but warm bright sunlight. At first she bathed in the warmth until she remembers Tommy's room didn't have windows. She froze and slowly opened her eyes. To her left was the window the drapes had been pulled back and the window open to allow a nice summer breeze.

To her right was Mrs. Oliver waiting, reading the newspaper. She had brought a cup of coffee also but she didn't make a move. Kira laid there until Mrs. Oliver spoke.

"Good morning dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Oliver asked now folding the newspaper up and reaching for her coffee.

"Oh good." Kira said now feeling odd.

"That's good I have run some basic test and well I don't know how to tell you this Kira but you're… pregnant."

Kira froze she could believe what she had heard she managed to get out.

"What?" She was still in shock.

"Well I ran the test twice and it came back positive twice, when was your last period?" Now Mrs. Oliver was trying to be patient with Kira.

"About a… month in a half. Oh my god no I thought it was coming I had a lot of the symptoms." Kira said now the wheels were turning.

"Well I have some other questions first as a nurse who is the father?" Mrs. Oliver held her breath for a moment wondering if Tommy was the father.

"Tommy!"

"As a mother are you sure?" Mrs. Oliver asked now the guilt of knowing came she had heard about Kim after Kira had fainted.

"Positive he's the only one I have ever"…

"Okay dear then you are going to have to tell him, plus I also need to run some more test but I can do that at the clinic tomorrow rest today. Tommy's going crazy I can by you a hour at most then he's going to come up best to think about how to break the news dear."

Mrs. Oliver went to the door and turned towards Kira. Kira looked frighten and lost. She went over and hugged Kira close to her.

"For what is worth Kira I am truly happy you're having the baby. I always wanted to be a grandma and what ever happens remember you have us for family."

* * *

Mrs. Oliver walked out the door and almost bumped into Tommy. She smiled she had actually sent him on a wild goose chase for some odd medicines to help Kira. Keeping him out of both the women's hair since he was nearly climbing the walls waiting for news.

"Well mom how is she?"

Tommy asked he was almost yelling at her. She could see how tired her son was he had been up all night sitting with Kira. That is until Mrs. Oliver sent him to bed, so she could run some test. That's when she discovered Tommy not only loved Kira but wanted her not Kim. He had spilled his guts out the moment she looked at him.

"Tired son she needs rest look I will level with you. I gave her some very interesting news she needs some time to think give her space. After last night what ever happed she could use that time to think. It's not easy being in love with you Oliver men." Rubbing the bridge in-between her eyes, she could feel the stress building.

"Yall come with a lot of baggage. Trust me she just needs time and space at the moment."

"Okay mom then I will make her breakfast." Tommy said now heading down to the stairs. She adjusted her newspaper as the words echoed in her head.

"Tommy wait… Sounds good other then I will make breakfast you will clean up from breakfast. I like my kitchen white not burned black." Flash backs to his miss cooking came to her. No she liked her new kitchen.

"Oh one time I set the oven on fire"…

"Then you shorted out the blended and almost made the whole block loss power."

"Yeah!"

Don't get me started on the fridge.

They enter the kitchen together, for a moment it felt like old times. Back when Tommy was still in high school and Kim was the only real problem and life was easy. She smiled her baby was grown up with a kid and another one on the way.

She felt the urge to try and protect him from getting hurt but she knew that her mothering wouldn't make this right. He made his bed it was time for him to lay in it.

Mr. Oliver was drinking his morning coffee looking for the news paper he saw his wife and son. He smiled kissing his wife he reached for the new paper. Then leaned over to hug his son, this hug wasn't the normal ones they shared.

Mr. Oliver hugged his son tight like he did when his son was ten, scared of monster under his bed. Like on graduation day from college, he felt Tommy lean into the hug.

His son needed the support and it pained his as the father not to be able and ease his son's burden. He just held his son and some how it just felt right.

* * *

An hour later the Oliver's were ready for church and said goodbye to Tommy. Spending fair wells to Kira with him knowing exactly where he was off to.

The moment the door shut Tommy dashed up the stairs two at a time. He knocked on the door waiting for Kira to say come in. she didn't response therefore he knocked again.

Finally she answered looking weak.

"Hey" she said as he walked in the door. He was carrying the breakfast tray his mother prepared for him.

"Mom said you should try and eat something. It will help you get your strength back." Tommy said closing the door with his foot noticing how weak she looked.

"Thank you." Kira said as Tommy placed the tray on her lap.

Their hands brushed and both pulled back for a moment afraid of it; as if the others hand was a snake ready to attack them for touching it.

"Kira I had a huge confession to make!" Tommy waited now feeling like he was the one naked and exposed.

"Okay" Kira said not really eating but pretending to by pushing the food around her plate.

"Let me see, okay so I lied I wasn't with the guys; I did go and visit Kimberly. But for the reason you think. She told me she was… dying." He paused for a moment to think about how to word things. He watched her watching him, like she was committing this to memory.

"Oh Kira I was afraid Kim is the same age as me, as any of us rangers and yet she the second to die among us."

"She's not dead yet Tommy." She snapped at him now taking a bite.

"Oh I know but she has stage for beast cancer there isn't anything she can do. Besides she's tried and wants the last few months to be happy. Doing things she has done before. We talked about this for a few hours. Then she told me the big news. How do I tell you this?" he said now thinking about how to explain his first time to her.

"Why not starts with Kira it's been a great but"… Kira said now feeling more like her the food was helping. She was gaining the strength to fight with Tommy.

"No that's not it okay see when were teens we thought our love was endless. So that Christmas she came home we made love for the first time. We both thought our love was forever and hadn't seen each other for almost six months.

We were lonely teens with hormones. Well in February she broke up with me, with that damn letter. When we were talking last night she confessed the letter was a lie. She was afraid to admit she had gotten pregnant because I was a ranger."

She came back right after having the baby but got kidnapped and decided that was enough our daughter wasn't gonna be harmed. Well she told me this because she's dying and wants me to take our daughter after the wedding.

Tommy said now waiting for Kira to speak to him. She blinked a few times but remained silent. The silence finally got to Tommy and he begged her to say something.

Kira cleared her throat, and then asked Tommy the hardest question she felt she had ever asked. What about me?

Tommy wasn't surprised by this answer his mother had told him to think about how Kira fit into the equation. He had been pacing and he was turned away from Kira.

"I want to be with you, I meant what I said Kira I love you. But I now have a daughter to think about I guess the question is can you accept me and a daughter we both haven't meet." He asked turning to look at Kira.

"Tommy I will do what I can to accept your daughter but there's something you should know. I am pregnant."

* * *

okay sorry i havent update in a while but i had written this chapter twice and lost it both times. then i got writers block but i think i am back on track dont forget to R&R. love always manders 


	15. Chapter 15: wedding day blues

Chapter 15: wedding bell blues

**Disclaimer- I don't own the power rangers but I just like to borrow them sometimes.**

* * *

Kira thought softy of what Tommy would say; how he would react to the news to her being pregnant. She worried since he remains silence for such a long time. She began to worry.

"WOW!" Said Tommy a few moments later after having pulled himself together, it was news that shocked him.

"I know it wasn't plan honestly I've been on the damn pull for almost a year and half but it's only 98 safe. Your mother told me that Tommy I am so sorry!" kira said now pulling the covers closer to her. She felt extremely exposed.

"Why?" Tommy asked pacing the floor; he tried to wrap his mind around this information.

"Well I thought you like to know that I was pregnant and I am keeping the child" kira said now playing with the covers as she tried to sound bold.

"No that's not what"...

Tommy said but cut off by kira who was now out raged at Tommy's behavior.

"I am keeping this"...

Kira said now finding strength she was not giving up this baby. Not for some man that is.

"Kira can I have a moment to talk now? Please? Why are you sorry this is great a bit of shock but WOW, I am going to be a daddy?"

Tommy almost knocked Kira out of the bed as he jumped in. he could not believe what she said to him, she was pregnant.

"I have been waiting to ask you this question since you moved back into the house. Last night before you ran off I had planned to ask you but now is perhaps perfect. Kira Angel Ford will you marry me?" Tommy asked holding his breath.

Tommy knew he loved kira more then any other woman; and he would be stupid if she walked out the door. He just prayed that she did not think he asked because she was pregnant.

Kira looked stunned at Tommy as the question shrunk in. he was even holding the ring box in his hand, which caused her breath catch. She was speechless and nodded her answer to Tommy.

She finally was able to get out a yes as Tommy slipped the ring onto her finger. It was white gold band cut very simple. The diamond how ever was shape as a dino claw with two yellow diamonds holding a white diamond.

"Oh Tommy it is beautiful, I love it!" Kira said getting choked up by the ring. He had taken in her color knowing ptera mean the world to her.

"It's engraved" Tommy answered showing the saying; which read ptera & Branchio never shall they part.

"Tommy I"...

"I love you; I knew I loved you from the first time I tried to save you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy kira!" Tommy said now interrupting her with a kiss.

"I am happy Tommy with you!"

"About Kayla?" Tommy asked hoping not to cause a fight.

"She will be a welcome to this family and we will welcome all her family." Kira said now laying into Tommy's arms relaxing. She was worn down with all this new information and it was only Friday.

"Thank you kira"

* * *

Party Time:

"Okay Tommy you got out with the guys have fun, play some pool try not to drink to much and don't sleep with anyone." Kira said as she was getting ready for the girls night out. Tommy and her had their own parties to head off to.

"Right no sleeping but everything else is okay." Tommy said passing her in the bedroom for his shirt.

"Thomas... that butt is mine watch it" kira said as she smacked him with the hair brush when he walked by again. She had to admit his ass was very nice.

"Oh I know that it is, I love you be careful do not go sleeping with other people. You know men think pregnant woman are very sexy so just remember you are engaged. Oh, feel free to show off that ring." Tommy said leaning over to kiss kira as she fixed the collar of his shirt.

"Yes, Tommy I love you too be careful see you later tonight do not stay out to late, remember we have to be up around noon." With that kira said her goodbyes and walked towards the door to Kat's mustang which waited.

Kira climbed into Kat's mustang and was greeted by three girls who she did not know.

"Oh, Kira this is Ashley, Cassie and Karone. Ash and Cass replace Tanya and me as rangers." Kat said as she waved towards Tommy and backed up. Kira still had many rangers to meet and most would be at the wedding if nothing else then Jason or herself worked with them.

"Oh nice to meet you all." Kira said now buckling up and listening to the conversation.

"Like wise so I hear you and Tommy are an item? wow. I had the hugest crush on him when I became a ranger. Cassie said to kira while she looked though her purse. She pulled out her cell and called Tanya making sure she was ready to leave.

"I know he was so hot Andros still hates that I liked him first. My husband Andros he is the president of KO35. He is the red space ranger your get to know him on the next red mission. Seeing that ring, he must have popped the question today."

Ashley said now fixing her make up. She explained about Andros and the fact he was an alien from planet KO35.

"Oh yeah he did." Kira had almost forgotten about the ring and looked at her finger, for a brief moment it looked strange. But the feel felt right like it was meant to be on her finger.

"Congrats, it is about time someone made him an honest man." Cassie said as she went to check her own make up.

"So, who are the sober drivers?" Kat said as she parked the car and the girls all gather around.

"I will be one" said kira now wishing she hadn't since most looked at her strange.

"Okay that's one who else?" Kat said now getting the party stuff together. They had lots of naughty stuff for the girls to wear that night.

"Me also" said Aisha. "I and Rocky are trying to have a baby."

"Kira can I talk to you for a moment." Ashley said now leading her away from the pack of girls trying on the stuff for the party.

"Yeah!" Kira said taking a sip of her apple juice.

"Sweetheart I just wanted to say if you have any problems to night just let me know and I will take over. Air sickness and hang over's don't work so I wont drink." Ashley went on as she also took a drink of water she held up.

"Problems"... kira asked now worried she had wanted to keep that information a secret. It was Kat's night not hers.

"You know if you start to get morning sickness"... Ashley said trying to keep her voice down but getting no where with kira.

"But how"... kira asked Ashley worried that they all knew.

"Please I have three kids its so obvious I don't think anyone else knows I will kept it quite because its your news but does Tommy know. Ashley asked now feeling protective of Tommy.

"Yeah I told him this morning he was so happy." Kira said as she retold her story of this morning and what she was feeling. She was glad to have meet Ashley she need someone else who had been a ranger with a ranger husband. She didn't think what the power could have done to the baby. She grew scared but Ashley place those fears away. The girls slipped back into the party unnoticed.

"Okay ladies hers the rules"...

"Number one: No men well that are yours anyways."

"Number two: every one at least takes one shot for the bride."

"Number three: we don't tell our boys."

Aisha laid out the game rules and the girls were out to party. After nearly five rounds and three shorts each they were plaster. Kim was close to kira and noticed the ring on her finger. She grew angry, she couldn't believe Tommy would ask the little girl to marry him and not her. She had carried his damn kid and loved him. She was dying after all she thought. Then she took one too many shots and went after kira.

So kira you and Tommy are getting closer i see that he finally proposed. Why you pregnant?" Kim asked her speak slurring.

Kim don't you had to much to drink. Aisha said trying to take Kim's drink but she fought her off.

Kira felt exposed and almost had a panic attack when the other woman ordered around of shots on her engagement. Soon after the party ended and Kim went with Aisha and Tanya back to the hotel as kira went with Kat. She had walked home only to find Tommy in bed asleep or pasted out which ever.

* * *

Tommy woke the next morning trying to remember what had happened last night. From what he could remember it was a night of cheap drinks and loud music. Zack had hooked up with a few woman and Billy had tried to stay sober but even he gave in to that last shot.

He had worried about kira but the idea was washed away with another shooter. Soon the bar was spinning and he didn't remember getting home.

When he finally opened his eyes a note was taped to his head. It was from kira saying she loved him and went to Kat's. Also it said drink the glass but don't ask questions. It was a remedy she used for her dad.

Tommy knew a hang over wouldn't fly and drank the glass down. He also saw another note which said this batch was for the other grooms men.

Tommy prepared to get ready at Jason's the time had finally come Jason was getting married to Kat. Although he had been married once before to Emily they didn't make it. She had left nine months later and his twins were motherless. She hadn't wanted to be a mother she told him.

So he divorce and meet Kat when she was in New York they had hit it off again and soon they were getting married.

Tommy had been to both weddings but he was looking forward to this one. He held the drink in one had and his clothes in the other. He wanted across the street to Jason's. knocking on the door was odd. He remember when they were younger he just walk in. Mr. Scott answered the door and hugged Tommy.

They caught up on old times and soon Tommy was shoving the nastiest liquid down Jason's throat. They all got dressed and prepared for the drive over.

Kira had taken a batch of her hangover remedy to Kat and her Bride maids. They were so happy to see her and that drink. Later the girls were ready and the ushers had sat down Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Kira found them and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Jason stood up there with a red tie and a black suit all the boys matched other then the ties. Tommy's tie was white and Billy's was a blue one. Adam had on a green one and Zack wore a black one. Last came Rocky who wore a blue one also.

The girls walked in with Cassie first she was wearing pink gown with yellow roses. Next to enter was Ashley in a yellow dress with pink roses. The dresses matched other then the colors. Next, to enter was Kimberly who wore pink with yellow roses followed by Aisha in yellow and Tanya in yellow.

The last was Kat who wore a white strapless dress. She carried yellow and pink roses. Her hair was done up in light bun and kira thought she was beautiful she started to cry. Half the crown understood the color scheme and a few were confused.

The ceremony was over fairly fast and soon the party took place. Kira was sat next to Tommy. Kat had wanted her at the table also. They were taken away for pictures when kira meet the other rangers.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Meeting Kayla

Chapter Sixteen: Meeting Kayla

* * *

After the photos where taken some of the guest went to dance; shortly after the Katherine tossed the bouquet which Kira caught and wolf calls were aimed at poor Tommy. He could only smile knowing for well what would be happing in a year's time.

After the wedding Kira and Tommy went back to his parents, there Tommy told his parents about Kim and Kayla. Confused and angry his mother went into a rant about responsibility and how both Kim and Tommy didn't seem to have any.

His father was more concerned about how Kira was taking this news. She had thought about this for many days now, it was simply Kim would die with out treatment. Billy had connections for her to heal. Tommy had a daughter with Kim and would be living with them.

Yes she worried if poor Kayla would like her but the idea of having another child in the house wasn't an issue. She had always wanted lots of kids, granted she would be the step mom she still wanted the large family.

His mother finally settled down and accepted to see them for Thanksgiving holidays. She had agreed to be nice with Kim and make amends when she was home again. She had also demanded pictures and updates on Kira and Kayla.

* * *

The next morning Tommy and Kira packed up their bags and went to the air port on their way to Florida. As they waited to board the plane lyrics ran though Kara's mind and she pulled out her handy note book and started to write the song down.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last? I need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so?

In the middle of writing Tommy announced it was time to board the plane. She sighed this was important song she could feel it was something she had to get out on paper. However she nodded and collected her bag. In mid flight Tommy fell asleep and Kira pulled out her note book again in hopes to finish this song she was writing.

I can't let you go. I want you in my life. Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last? I need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go? I want you in my life. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last? I need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go? I want you in my life

She nodded when the song was finished knowing it was the perfect love song. She and Tommy had been together for six months now, engaged and a baby on the way. Sometimes she wondered if this was predestined and the worst thoughts echoed in her mind. She could feel the if's take over and slowly fell into a rough sleep.

Right before they landed Kira got motion sickness and wasn't feeling to well; Tommy seemed to notice and started to help out.

Their flight landed as scheduled and they went to the baggage claims. Tommy had Kira sit down while he braved the crowed. The song flitter back into her head and made her feel hot and drowsy. She was happy when Tommy came back, they went on their way.

She waited while he rented a car and they called Kim for the address. Kira didn't say much mostly because she was quite tried. Tommy was worried about Kira she was only three weeks along and already she was tired.

He made a mental note for a quick chat with this mother about this. He was having problems reading the directions.

Kira-baby, could you read me line ten and tell me where to turn." Tommy asked handing the direction to her he had a horrible feeling they might be lost. She nodded and took the directions form him. She read them twice and they read them out loud to him.

Another ten minutes later they pulled up to Kim's apartment. Tommy took a big sigh now more scared then ever he had wished he could fight lord Zedd then meet his five year old daughter for the first time.

Don't worry Tommy she is going to love because you're you. So just relax and take a deep breath. Okay!" Kira said now getting out of the car in hopes to stretch her legs. She felt herself get hungry and thought about the weird food craving still ahead. Next Friday would be first month of the pregnancy and only eight more to go.

They went to the door and knocked waiting for Kim to answer. As she did a little girl with brown hair and doe brown eyes bounce in. she was dressed in jeans and a pink shirt, Tommy could help but smile at the idea she was his.

This little girl was his, and all he could do was stare. The five year old smiled at him and waved her arms in a welcoming motion. Kim explained that Kayla had been sick the last few days and was now getting over it.

Calling Kayla over Kim introduced Tommy and Kira to her. She looked oddly at him for a moment and them lead into Tommy and asked.

"What do I call you?" Tommy laughed it was the perfect way to break any tension.

You can call me anything you want sweetheart!" Tommy said now smiling at the little girl.

She nodded and looked as if she was contracting on a subject. Her little face stretched up and then she looked relived as if she had decided on what to call Tommy.

I shall call you daddy!" and with that she hugged him and moved on to Kira who looked very frighten over this little girl.

What should I call you?" she pointed at Kira now and waited for someone to explain who she was.

Kim grabbed Kayla's had and scolded her for the pointing and explained it was her daddy's girlfriend and they were going to be married and that she wouldn't be the evil step mom. But while Kim was away would be a replace mom until she could be with her daughter.

Kayla nodded and they asked; "so I can call her mommy?"

Kim looked pained but nodded knowing it wasn't easy, this situation wasn't fair to anyone but Kayla deserved a mother and father. While she was away Kira would step in that place.

Why don't you call me mom and call your mother, mommy!" Kira said now kneeling in front of Kayla, she caught Kim's eye and winked. A reassurance that while she was healing Kayla would not be forgetting her actually mother.

Yes that would be nice a mom and a mommy!" Kim said now smiling at Kira, her daughter ran and jumped in Kira's arms as Kim mouthed a thank you. Kira just waved her hand at it. This was it they had now become interconnected and until the end were always be family now.

Kim then showed Kira and Tommy the quest room and made plans to pack and get everything in order tomorrow.

* * *

Tommy and Kira feel asleep quite easy but around three in the morning the door cracked open. Kira had shifted in her sleep due to the light and it now fell on her face. The little girl walked Kira's side of the bed and slowly shook her.

Kira woke in a moment ready to fight only a little girl was there. She smiled and asked "did you have a bad dream?"

Kayla nodded and hugged a stuff pig closer to her. Kira noticed the pig right away and smiled Tommy had that pig also hidden away with his ex-girlfriend boxes. She moved over a little and allowed Kayla to climb in bed between both Tommy and her.

Saying nothing more Kayla soon was fast asleep while Kira watched them. Tommy hadn't even woken up, Kira chucked a little and soon found sleep also, wrapped up in the arms of a family.

* * *

okay so I know I am a bad author for not updating in like forever but here is chapter 16. I hope everyone enjoyed it, I know I did. Any ways Again I dont own anything other then Kayla. Also the Lyrics are by Casacade (I think I spelled her name right) Every time we Touch. And as always please read and review.

love ya lots

Manders


	17. Chapter 17: Babies, memories and men

Chapter seventeen: Babies, memories and men

* * *

AN: I own nothing but made up characters from this chapter. As always PLZ R&R

* * *

Kira smiled as she walked into the café, Hayley had asked her out for lunch. Seeing that she had a few hours between classes and picking up Kayla she agreed. They sat down and were talking about the summer and Kats and Jason's wedding.

"I still can't believe your having a baby Kira!" Hayley said out of the blue and Kira couldn't help but smile at the comment. She was now three months along in her pregnancy and she had to admit the excitement still hasn't worn off.

"I know Hayley sometimes it still freaks me out; I am 18 years old engaged with a baby on the way and other one I am picking up in two hours. But I am truly happy Tommy makes me happy. I love little Kayla more every day and this baby make the world seem perfect." Kira said now taking a sip of apple juice Hayley already brought out for her. A year and half its amazing how well people got to know each in that time.

"I am so glad for you Kira so when are the baby shower better yet when I can throw a baby shower for you!" Hayley said now moving around the counter trying to clean as they sat and chatted about the up coming events in their lives.

"I would love if you throw a baby shower for me, and Conner wants to be on it because he been asking when he gets to see me preggers. I have to admit I want documentation on this birth and leading up to it. Tomorrow we are going out and hunting for a new SUV for me to drive. Tommy doesn't feel it to safe for the baby and Kayla in the jeep." Kira said smiling she had Conner all over it but him being Conner made her nervous but the idea that Hayley would help made it better.

"I must admit he's right I wont trust the jeep either, but hey I can call Conner later and get the plans have you talked to Trent lately I keep missing his calls but he said he has big news for us and we are to call ASAP?" Hayley said now turning to help a customer, a few moments later she returned to the conversation. Kira had sat there patiently waiting drinking the apple juice. Even the baby like this stuff she thought but no weird craving yet she was quite glad about that.

"Yeah I missed his call also I was out at the time but I planned to call later to night I'll tell him then. So what about this who Anton mess? Kira asked now playing with the straws, she had known Anton seem very interested in Hayley for the past few months and Kira wanted them together they were prefect together.

"Oh its nothing trust me Kira its so over!" Hayley said giving the look to drop it however Kira paid no attention and tried to pry more into it.

"What? Why? What happened?" Kira said looking quite surprise she had hoped it would work out nicely. It was supposed to work out nicely for all of them. Damn mercer.

"We want two completely different things he wants business, I want a family." Hayley said now hoping this would drop the subject her heart was already tender on this subject.

After all that stuff with Messogog he stills wants to be all business oh Hayley I am truly sorry what a dick!" Kira said now getting her stuff together. It was almost 2:30 and school would be letting out. Little Kayla would be getting out and waiting for her to pick her up.

"Yeah well what can I say I know how to pick them anyway I got to get back to work go pick up the little one from school. See ya Sunday for dinner, stay safely the both of you." Hayley said patting Kira's stomach which was growing a lot now.

"Will do Hayley see ya later." With that Kira walked out to the jeep and drove to Reef side elementary school and waited for little Kayla to be released. As she watched Kayla run out with her new friends she smiled glad to see that Kayla was fitting in.

She watched as a woman nodded at the girl Kayla was standing with and soon they were making their way towards Kira. She felt odd meeting parents and teachers this was Kim's job before her, she had no experience at this she was anew mommy and this woman looked nasty. Her face was plaster with a non-welcoming sign along with cold eyes.

She was decked out in designer clothes and held herself up, her nose in the air. Kira could also gag on the perfume this woman was wearing but still she smiled as Kayla waved and walked up. Kira felt herself put on the fake face and suck it up. She was a mother now this was a new high school game.

"Mommy I want you to me Alyssa Riley and her mommy." Kayla said almost of breath as the other parent walked over. Kayla thrown her arms around Kira's legs and patted her stomach after being explained she would have a baby sister or brother in six months. She was very proud and held herself differently when people asked her question about the baby.

"Hi I am Mrs. Riley nice to finally meet you Mrs. Oliver." Mrs. Riley stuck her hand out for Kira to shake; accepting the hand Kira felt that they were soft, cold and never been dirty. Her own were warm, rough and dry, having been a ranger for almost a year and half and played guitar for ten. She felt a little shame creep in to her mind until she thought about who this woman was.

"Actually its just Ms. Ford until next year and thank you, yes Kayla has been talking non stop about little Alyssa we must have a play date with them." Kira said now puffing her chest out like she was in war and a tiger was presented, but Kira could be a lion. No worst then a lion she felt the power of Petra coming though.

"Yes we must Saturday around noon are cheerleading tryouts, I heard Kayla is a gymnast person I thought she might be interested so I signed her up with Alyssa you must come it would be a lot of fun." Mrs. Riley said with another fake smile. Kira had known she wanted to one strike out the completion or she wanted to tear down Kayla either way Kira wouldn't stand by.

"Yeah I beat it would be I guess it just depends on our plans, and what her father says, okay Kayla say good bye to Mrs. Riley and Alyssa its time to go." Kira had heard enough and her face was hurting from the fake smile she had planted there when Mrs. Riley had decided to come over and chat. She could only hope that Tommy would say no and it would be end of discussion.

They loaded into the jeep and drove over to the High school and waited on Tommy. School had let out about twenty minutes ago but to no surprise Tommy was running late. She could almost laugh out loud at the idea of him being early. She would be walking down the isle and here would be Tommy running past her trying to get there before her.

She watched as the new principle walked out with Tommy. She was pretty Kira would say and her eyes were set on Tommy. No matter how many times he turned her down and reminded her he was as good as married. She claimed he wasn't dead beside Kira was preggers.

She watched on as Tommy waved a goodbye to a few students and was stopped by a few more about something. She had to admit he was a good teacher not to mention young enough that the kids could relate to him.

He saw her and waved to them, trying to break though the students who waited for the buses, he made his way to the jeep. "Wow how's my princess and my beauty?" Tommy asked putting his stuff in the back and climbed into the driver side. Allow Kira to have a rest, he leaned over and gave each of them a peck. And then put on his seat beat.

"I'm good daddy, I had a good day at school tomorrow is cheerleading tryouts, can I go?"Kayla said from the back seat as Kira pasted her bag of carrot sticks. Tommy stopped at a red light and watched Kira's reaction she looked concern about this.

"Let me think about it Kayla okay, I am thankful to day is Friday! And you all know what that means?" Tommy said now pulling out of the school and heading home for their normal Friday night tradition.

"Its pizza night!" Kayla screamed from the back of the jeep smiling.

"Yup so Kira watch did you do to day?" Tommy asked they sat at a light, and Kayla passed him a carrot stick also.

"Went to school and then had lunch with Hayley oh Trent wants us to call later tonight has been trying to get hold of all of us for the past week. And Conner and Hayley are hosting a baby shower soon. Did you know Anton doesn't want anymore kids but is to busy with his career oh you have to talk to him." Kira said remember the conversation between the Anton and Tommy about four months ago. This made no sense to her at all.

"Yeah I will call him Sunday lets not for get tomorrow we go shopping for another car." Tommy said as they reached the high way only another twenty minutes he thought. He loved the privacy but sometimes hated to be so far away from everything.

"Yup"

As they drove out to the house Kira fell into a light sleep as Tommy and Kayla sang to the music in the car. Tommy smiled Kayla was graced with her mother's voice thankfully because his was horrible compared to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen: Dreams equal nightmares again…

* * *

hey i know its been a while sorry schools kicking my butt i add this and got some more to add also its gonna be changing soon anyways i hope you like it and remember i dont own anything but kayla... lol... so its a two parter so look for number to soon!!

* * *

Saturday was a hard day of shopping for the perfect SUV that would protect Kira and the kids. Finally agreeing on some that reminded her of a tank they moved on to dinner with a worn out Kayla sleeping in the back sit while Kira drove home Tommy trailing her all the way. She couldn't believe how life was changing drastically again but Sunday she would be seeing her father for the first time since she moved out and that would be weird, she could believe he had been gone so long, she even told him about the baby on the phone he seemed find. Distance but he was never into their conversations he would put her on the head call her baby girl and give her a credit card saying buy the baby some clothes and then get a phone call and dash off with his people until Christmas.

She was so tired and stress she just wanted to go home and sleep, but she knew that would be easy her nightmares came more offend now than before and it concerned both of them. Not to mention poor Kayla who had the same nightmares which is freaky but they went on living. She pretend that the black cloud of doom wanted not hanging on her head.

She pulled in to the drive way and waited while Tommy helped get Kayla out of the car and into bed. Neither talked much to tired they merely kissed and Kira went lay down also. Tommy sat down with is brief case and began working on papers for his class.

Kira woke up in her bed warm overly warm. A small little body was cuddled up to hear. She smiled at Kayla sleeping beside her and looked around for Tommy. She felt odd at the quick bond between the child and herself. She worried about when Kim came home and what if she didn't. She got up and went in search of Tommy the only one to calm her fears.

She found him on the couch with papers scatted around him. He had fallen asleep with the TV on and pen in hand. She got his papers together and them woke him up, his eyes opened slowly then sat up and looked at her.

"something wrong Kira? Kayla have another bad dream?" he was getting up off the couch but Kira nodded no and sat him back down. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"no I just hate this nightmares and freaky dreams I can feel something's coming but I don't know what?" Kira said as he moved to wrap his arms around her.

I know I can feel it also Kira but we have minored the power grid nothings big is showing up." He said reassuring her fears.

She nodded again and they sat there for a while cuddling until they went to bed.


End file.
